Project Evans
by Neki Rainbow Snape
Summary: Es un mundo en el cuál la humanidad esta en peligro de extinción. El planeta fue seriamente contaminado y mutado por los Inferi... La única esperanza es encontrar el ADN perfecto que permitirá la supervivencia humana. JamesxLily.
1. Adiós

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es autoría de la maravillosa J.K Rowling, excepto la historia :3 que es completamente mía (muajajaja).

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje un poco explícito, muerte de personajes (no específicadas tampoco), Soft Slash/ Leve Relación hombre/hombre (aunque realmente solo son "insinuaciones" y toques de humor xD). Universo alterno.

Antes que nada :3 ¡Hola! xD Buen s días, tardes, noches, según sea el caso :) Esta historia fue concebida... en un sueño ._., algo que apareció de la nada un día mientras me quedé dormida a media tarde, presa de un dolor de cabeza causado por estrés jajaja (buen inicio ¿no?) Solo tomé prestados los nombres y características del mundo de HP ^o^ al cual amo (aunque alteré algunas, que serán muy notorias cuando lean :B). La principal pareja es James/Lily, pero también habrá otras más ._. tanto cannon como las que no lo son xD

Espero les agrade la historia y me dejen un comentario con lo que piensen sobre esta :) se aceptan críticas, comentarios y todo lo que quieran xD. ¡Un saludo!

* * *

**Capítulo I, Adiós**

Año 20 de La Nueva Era.

Valle de Godric, Oeste de Inglaterra.

—¡Tonto! —Exclamó al aire cuando se encontró sola. Había corrido a todo lo que sus piernas dieron cuando le vio partir sin si quiera despedirse de ella. Sin decirle adiós.

Bufó realmente molesta al sentir la mirada borrosa y las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas. Ella había practicado durante tanto tiempo la tonta canción que había entonado aquel día, solo para él, para decirle que le esperaría, para darle a conocer sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que irse? ¿Por qué tenían que llevárselo? ¿Por qué precisamente a él?

Su mejor amigo solo había agachado la mirada mientras cada nota salía melodiosa de su garganta y había pasado de ella cuando quiso acercarse. De verdad era un verdadero tonto. Tomó una piedra del suelo y la lanzó al lago que se extendía brillante por aquel claro, descargando todo su enojo en aquel tiro. Lo odiaba, odiaba a aquel chico que le había hecho compañía desde que tenía memoria, era el único que le comprendía y le hacía sentir feliz. La única persona en la que confiaba. Le extrañaría tanto, le haría mucha falta su compañía, y ahora tampoco podría saber que sentía él por ella.

Odiaba al estúpido Ministerio por llevárselo, a él y a todos esos chicos que habían seleccionado para enlistarse en el dichoso proyecto para "mejorar el mundo". No entendía para qué, se suponía que tenían todo bajo control y allí, donde vivían, no había peligro alguno, entonces ¿por qué?

La pequeña piedra surcó por el aire presurosa, rebasando los límites del cuerpo de agua y dirigiéndose a los arboles. Ella jadeó cuando el cansancio por la carrera y el llanto se hizo presente, respiró agitadamente y se quedó mirando la piedra hasta que desapareció.

—¡Auch! —Escuchó que exclamaba una voz distorsionada. Uno de ellos.

Rápidamente, empujada por el miedo y la molestia, se resguardó en la seguridad de un enorme arbusto, desde donde también podía observar sin ser descubierta. Retiró un pequeño cúmulo de hojas que impedía su visión y logro enfocar la figura de un chico que se encontraba al otro lado del lago. Miraba a todos lados, buscando al dueño de aquella piedra que le había golpeado tan repentinamente.

Aquel chico estaba ataviado en un traje negro y rojo escarlata que cubría su cuerpo por entero y era bastante conocido para ella, su amigo también vestía uno muy parecido al marcharse –exceptuando que el del otro contenía color verde oscuro en lugar del rojo–, llevaba lo que parecía ser un casco a juego, sosteniéndolo en su brazos y se apreciaba un raspón en el cristal, donde seguramente había ido a parar la piedra que lanzó.

Cuando fijó su vista al frente, a donde ella se encontraba hace apenas unos momentos, pudo apreciar su rostro. Él tendría más o menos su edad y poseía un cabello azabache muy alborotado; era muy apuesto a decir verdad pero, lo que más llamó su atención, fueron esos ojos, verdes cual esmeraldas, tan fastuosos que hicieron que su pecho doliera por la aceleración de su corazón.

—James —Le llamó alguien a su espalda, lo cual le hizo volverse para mirarlo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó.

—Nada —Respondió escuetamente para empezar a caminar sobre sus pasos e internarse en el bosque. El otro individuo, alto y ataviado en un traje parecido, le imitó. Caminaron en silencio durante un tiempo hasta que el mayor decidió romperlo.

—¿Qué le ha sucedido a tu visor? —El chico no respondió—. Sabes que está prohibido revelar tu identidad.

—Ya —Gruñó en única respuesta y se colocó lo que él consideraba su mascara, su maldición.

—Escucha hijo… —Dijo el hombre, tomándole del antebrazo y obligándole a que lo mirara—. Sé que estás molesto, pero todos debemos cumplir con nuestro destino.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo —Le escupió con enojo—. Nadie escogió el tuyo y te dan oportunidad de elegir.

El menor se soltó bruscamente del agarre y siguió su camino con paso firme. El que lo hayan marcado como su propiedad no significaba que podrían con su orgullo. No, él les demostraría que, para lograr controlarle, primero se las verían bien buenas. Tal vez no podría decidir sobre su destino, pero sí sobre como quería actuar hasta que ese día llegara.

x x x

Año 25 de La Nueva Era.

Hacía exactamente veintiséis años que el demonio había sido creado.

Los científicos de La Federación Ministerial -un departamento más de investigaciones sobre avances genéticos- habían descubierto la forma perfecta de mutación múltiple para seres humanos. Constaba en tomar el gen predominante en el ADN para aislarlo e insertar la proteína que daría paso a la fragmentación del individuo, permitiendo una reproducción meramente asexual del sujeto pero que sus clones serían capaces de heredar a sus hijos el mismo ADN propio. Esto mejoraría el estado en el que la raza humana se encontraba en dichos momentos.

La contaminación que aquejaba al planeta había mermado a velocidades alarmantes la cantidad de mujeres capaces de quedar en estado, provocando que la población disminuyera hasta llegar a los índices de peligro de extinción. Si bien solo quedaban siete ciudades habitables en todo el mundo y la salud de aquellos que allí vivían parecía ser muy buena -ya que su periodo de vida era largo-, solo dos de cada diez mujeres lograba concebir. Por lo tanto, éste descubrimiento podría mejorar la calidad de la raza humana, puesto que al encontrar a un hombre o mujer que poseyera un ADN perfecto, sano y libre de mutación, esta se clonaría y permitiría repoblar el planeta.

Se encontró un único individuo con dichas características en su genética perfectamente adaptada para volver a la humanidad a su etapa reproductiva, es decir, llevaba la salvación en sus cromosomas. Su nombre: Tom Ryddle.

El proceso de clonación fue un éxito.

Al poco tiempo, siete bien formados e idénticos jóvenes se encontraban en incubadoras para el periodo de observación, pero un fallo en la asimilación del sujeto de prueba provocó que el ADN cambiara completa y abruptamente su estructura, lo que concluyó en su muerte. Poco a poco, cada uno de los clones fue pereciendo de la misma forma sin que los científicos pudieran impedirlo. El proyecto Horrocrux, la única esperanza para restaurar la raza humana, había fracasado frente a sus ojos.

Fue allí donde se desató la pandemia.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta los sujetos de prueba mostraron señales de actividad cerebral, sin embargo, todo ellos estaban irremediablemente muertos. Uno a uno, se fueron levantando y atacando a los habitantes del laboratorio, absorbiendo el núcleo central de la vida: la energía. Entre más de esta consumían, más parecían reproducirse; la transformación del ADN dio paso a un virus que generaba una extraña mutación en las células, quitando la vida y ejerciendo un influjo sobre el sistema límbico central, controlando el cuerpo inerte. Estos seres eran llamados Inferi.

Los Inferi habitaban lugares húmedos y oscuros, así como aguas poco profundas; la creciente contaminación del planeta disminuía los lugares seguros al convertir el cielo permanentemente en gris. Lentamente todo se fue consumiendo.

Un año más tarde, el ministerio logró aislar a los sobrevivientes del ataque Inferi, resguardándolos en las ciudades, que habían pasado de ser siete a solo tres.

Desde aquel entonces a aquella se le denomino La Nueva Era.

La Era de la Oscuridad.

x x x

—¡Auxilió! —Se escuchaba en diferentes voces y no se podía determinar de que lugar surgía cada una, parecían estar por todos lados. Todo estaba tan oscuro y fangoso.

Corría a todo lo que daba por encima de las raíces prominentes de los arboles intentando evitar todo contacto con el suelo, que se hallaba inundado por un agua tan oscura como el mismo cielo. Los gritos de las personas retumbaban en su cabeza tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Volteaba hacia todos lados, escudriñando en la oscuridad y respiraba dolorosamente con agitación. Todo había pasado tan rápido.

La luz de las callejuelas se había extinguido repentinamente, dando paso a la oscuridad, solo la campanilla mantenía su luz azulada pero eso había sido suficiente. Los Inferi se colaron en la ciudad -o lo que quedaba de ella- al no tener ninguna barrera que les impidiera hacerlo. Hacía casi un año que una inundación había puesto todo aquel lugar, antes verde y con vida, en el estado deplorable que se encontraba; agua por doquier, convertida en fango. El nivel del mar se había incrementado a tal punto que la ciudad y el bosque eran lo único que había logrado sobrevivir al hundimiento del subsuelo, ahora un improvisado puerto se visualizaba en los límites. No había escapatoria.

Mataron todo a su paso.

Unas lágrimas furtivas rodaron por sus mejillas al recordar como su padre les había encerrado en la cocina -a su madre, su hermana y ella- para protegerles de un grupo de esas criaturas, sacrificándose él. Lograron salir por la puerta trasera y se encaminaron al comienzo del bosque que se encontraba detrás de su casa, antes de salir del patio trasero vio con horror como un Inferi solitario se llevaba la vida de su madre. Petunia había gritado con horror, atrayendo a los demás.

Ahora corría totalmente sola. Escuchó resoplidos lejanos, como si alguien susurrara, chillidos espeluznantes, gritos desgarradores y de pronto… silencio. Se quedó estática, intentando escuchar algo, lo que sea. Entonces lo sintió. Un aliento gélido, alguien respirando en su nuca.

Volteó rápidamente para encontrarse cara a cara con un rostro pálido y carente de vida; sus ojos, blancos como una densa niebla, fijos en ella. Intentó alejarse pero la criatura lanzó un chillido que le saco un grito aterrorizado y le hizo retroceder tropezando con una raíz y caer al fangoso suelo. La criatura se abalanzó sobre ella.

Lily cerró los ojos esperando la muerte.

Esta, sin embargo, no llegó. Escuchó el chillido del Inferi y luego el sonido sordo de un chapoteo, luego nada.

Sintió que alguien la tomaba en brazos y la estrechaba contra su cuerpo con mucho cuidado. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con un ser al que unas delgadas líneas rojas le surcaban la anatomía, el brillo reflejado en el visor. Un hechicero. Éste corrió a una impresionante velocidad con ella en sus brazos. El aire frío azotaba su cara dolorosamente. Luego él se detuvo abruptamente, solo para tomar impulso y dar un portentoso salto hacia el cielo. Lily contuvo el aliento mientras subían y luego bajaban, cayendo en un árbol. Saltó de copa en copa con mucha agilidad. Al instante, dos siluetas delineadas por un rojo neón, se le unieron y, al igual que él, llevaban una persona en brazos.

Cuando llegaron al linde del bosque volvieron a saltar una distancia considerable y avanzaron de techo en techo por la ciudad, apenas iluminada por la campanilla. Pudo ver a los Inferi surgir de la oscuridad, algunos aun intentaban alimentarse de unas pocas y desafortunadas personas pero los hechiceros intentaban impedirlo a toda costa. Conforme se acercaban al límite de la ciudad, muchas más siluetas se unieron a ellos, llevando a los ciudadanos que habían podido sacar.

Por el rabillo del ojo, a Lily le pareció vislumbrar pequeñas luces que titilaban. Posó su mirada en aquella dirección y justo enfrente, en el puertecillo, una nave se alzaba a la espera de sus tripulantes. Era del tamaño de un buque de guerra y tan alta como un edificio de 30 pisos, quizá más. Subieron por una rampilla, que al final daba paso a una abertura triangular plenamente iluminada. Cerró los ojos ante la luz cegadora.

El hombre se detuvo y Lily abrió los ojos cuidadosamente, un desfile de trajes negros y escarlatas transitaban frente a ellos. Una vez el último hombre hubo abordado, el que la sostenía la deposito en el suelo junto a los demás sobrevivientes.

—¿Era el último? —Preguntó con voz distorsionada.

—Sí Capitán —Respondió otro con la misma distorsión. El hombre se volteó y paseó la vista por el salón, contando a las pálidas y asustadas personas. Treinta y nueve. Muy pocos. Lily notó que el cristal del visor había desaparecido y miró en sus ojos, tan rojos como el de un demonio, la furia que sentía.

—¡Malditos Inferi! —Rugió con tono atemorizante a la nada.

Lily se encogió de miedo al escucharle, aquel hombre no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Desvió la mirada de él hacia el piso, blanco como el mármol y sintió un nudo apretado en la garganta. El hechicero posó su mirada en aquella chica que había salvado y se quedó mirándole por un momento.

—¿Capitán? —Le llamó uno de sus hombres.

—Retirar trampilla —Dijo con voz neutra pero autoritaria.

Al momento, la nave acató su orden y la trampilla volvió a su apartado, la entrada se cerró también, dejando solo una abertura que le daba apariencia de ser una especie de terraza.

—Den abrigo a nuestros invitados —Le pidió al hombre que antes le llamara.

Éste asintió y de inmediato se apresuraron, algunos a salir, otros a dar mantas a las personas.

—¿Seguro que no ha faltado nadie? —Volvió a preguntar al mismo hombre, éste afirmo de nuevo—. Bien, zarparemos de inmediato.

Lily despegó la mirada del suelo al escuchar aquellas palabras. Miró alrededor, buscando algo que no encontró, alguien cercano a ella. Cuando la nave comenzó a moverse, se levantó acercándose al mirador y se apoyó en él, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

A la lejanía pudo ver la luz de la campanilla.

Cuando el nacimiento de un niño acaecía en una de las tres ciudades, el Ministerio enviaba a un especialista para determinar si su ADN estaba en buenas condiciones. Casi siempre sucedía que sí y eso solo significaba una cosa: Se hacían acreedores de una plaza Hogwarts, el centro de investigaciones y entrenamiento de los Hechiceros.

Los Hechiceros eran los encargados de proteger a la humanidad, eran seleccionados desde su nacimiento y reclutados en cuanto llegaban a la edad de once años. Allí eran entrenados para cumplir con su labor. Cada que un niño de la ciudad debía partir, ésta se vestía de las luces más brillantes y coloridas. Pero la que más destacaba era, sin duda alguna, la Snitch dorada que se alzaba al centro de la plaza. Todos en la ciudad solían llamarle "campanilla"; al momento de la despedida, su luz era dorada pero los demás días mantenía una luz azulada tenue.

Su madre solía decirle que la campanilla brillaba como un faro, diciendo a los que se iban que, mientras su luz no se extinguiera, siempre les estarían esperando al volver. Apretó los puños con fuerza al ver como la nave se alejaba del lugar que hasta ahora había sido su hogar, pero sabía que no había nadie allí. Su padre, su madre, su hermana, sus amigos, gente inocente y niños pequeños… todos se habían ido en el ataque.

Sentía que se asfixiaba y que si no gritaba en aquel momento explotaría. Abrió la boca, pero lo que salió de ella fue todo, menos un grito.

—_Es el comienzo, como en los sueños que tenía todos los días… _—Entonó con voz quebrada, aquella era la melodía que inundaba su mente al ver la campanilla. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas mientras recordaba la sonrisa de su madre, el olor a hierba buena y tabaco de pipa de su padre, la voz chillona de su hermana. La campanilla brillaba para ella—. _Ahora puedo conocer todas las luces en el mundo y todo tiene un aroma por ti…_

Eran ellos, le estaban diciendo: "Te esperaremos aquí".

—_Quiero darte todos los sueños que quieras _—Otra voz, más suave y melodiosa se le unió. El mismo tinte de dolor, la misma promesa—. _Seré tu campanilla en el cielo…_

Conocía a aquella chica rubia, la había visto muchas veces en la plaza. Narcissa era su nombre.

_Al igual que la primera nieve que cae en invierno._

_Como el sol a comienzos de la primavera._

_Yo veo en ti una misteriosa magia._

Del fondo de la habitación otra voz surgió, esta era más ronca pero irradiaba el mismo sufrimiento.

_Cuando el enemigo del mundo de hielo._

_Envíe un viento frio a nosotros un día._

_Prométeme que lo superaremos juntos._

Los tripulantes de la nave observaron en silencio cómo cada una de las personas presentes alzó su voz en una emotiva despedida a sus familias, a su hogar… prometiendo volver.

_No me asusta nada_

_Siempre y cuando este contigo_

_Serás mi campanilla en el cielo._

Lily cantaba con todo su corazón, cantaba todo su dolor.

_Como el océano en el verano, como el cielo a fines de otoño._

_Es un sueño que comienza…_

_Las cosas que quiero hacer contigo son cada vez mayores._

_Y me preocupa el tiempo que tenemos…_

_No es suficiente._

_Al igual que la primera nieve que cae en invierno._

_Como el sol a comienzos de la primavera._

_Como el océano en el verano._

_Como el cielo a fines de otoño._

_Es un sueño que comienza…_

La nave se alejó más y más, hasta que la campanilla desapareció en el horizonte.

_Cuando la luz azulada brilla.(*)_

* * *

(*) Tinkerbell - Girl's Generation (Traducida)


	2. Volverte a ver

Muchas gracias a Naaaali por su lindoso comentario :3, enserio lo aprecio mucho. Bueno xD he aquí el segundo capitulo jaja :D ¡Espero les guste!

* * *

**Capítulo II, ****Volverte a ver**

Caminaba por los pasillos con paso firme y refinado, casi grácil. Al pasar, muchas miradas se posaban en su persona, las mujeres suspiraban y exclamaban adjetivos sobre su aspecto. Aquello le fastidiaba en sobre manera.

—¿Quién es él? —Escuchó que preguntaba una voz a modo de susurro pero que faltaba mucho para que lograra serlo.

—No tengo idea —Le respondió otra—. Pero… ¿Has visto que ojos? ¡Son hermosos!

—Ya -Coincidió la primera para luego dejar escapar un suspiro—. Es tan sexy.

Mantuvo el rostro pétreo e inexpresivo, fingiendo no haber escuchado tales comentarios y pensó que aquellas mujeres solo eran unas frívolas y tontas, ya que en su forma natural nunca le hubieran mirado. Solo provocaba esas reacciones debido a la alteración en su genética, aquella que le hacía lucir "atrayente" para el sexo opuesto. Muy seguramente habrían sido de aquellas que le molestaban cuando era niño, por que solo una persona se había atrevido a mirarle de forma dulce…

Bufó con molestia ante el recuerdo de su vida pasada y movió la cabeza, tirando su cabello, negro como la misma noche, hacía atrás. Muchas suspiraron y lanzaron chillidos de emoción. Debajo de su bata blanca -que utilizaba siempre que estaba en el laboratorio y ondeaba con un estilo único de él al caminar- vestía completamente de negro. Llevaba una camisa cuello de tortuga y un pantalón que parecían ser de la misma tela, una que se amoldaba tan bien a su figura que parecía una segunda piel y, para rematar, unas botas de corte militar -aunque totalmente lisas- del mismo color.

Aquel atuendo no dejaba admirar casi para nada su piel, blanca como la leche, y que en su vida anterior tenía distintos tonos debido al sol, era tan marmolea y suave gracias a la estúpida mutación. Eso y a sus años encerrado en un laboratorio. Tenía unos ojos tan negros como su cabello, profundos y misteriosos, así como unos labios delgados y rosáceos, finamente delineados. Su nariz quizá no era su mejor atributo ni su punto más fuerte, un poco ganchuda realmente, pero que le daban un aire aristocrático; sus facciones eran duras aunque jóvenes y tenía mucha, mucha actitud. Todo aquello era por lo cual se le había otorgado el título de "perdición genética". Una hermosa perdición, solo para aclarar.

Se encontraba camino a una pequeña habitación en el ala oeste, muy lejos de sus habituales mazmorras: los laboratorios ubicados en el sótano. La noticia de que habían atacado su antiguo hogar no le había tomado realmente por sorpresa, solo era cuestión de tiempo debido a que las otras dos ciudades también habían sido invadidas.

No había ya lugar seguro en tierra.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que un peso muerto se le formara en la boca del estómago cuando los sobrevivientes llegaron a Hogwarts y pasaron por sus manos para ser examinados, fue allí donde notó que no había nadie a quien conociera.

Aquel día había sido agotador, más psicológica que físicamente, ya que su cuerpo estaba programado para no sentir cansancio. Había chequeado hasta la última célula de cada individuo y había registrado su estado genético en el sistema. Había solicitado hacerse cargo él solo de las personas de su lugar de procedencia. Deseo concedido. Pero una persona se había negado a aparecer por el laboratorio, a salir de su habitación siquiera, y helo allí, caminando a sacarle de aquel lugar, con la voz demandante de su superior resonando en su oído.

Severus Snape era el mayor logro de la ciencia en cuanto a desarrollo neurológico. Desde su nacimiento había mostrado una capacidad intelectual impresionante. Pase directo al Proyecto Pocionista: mutación genética que aceleraba el proceso de sinapsis y estimulaba la actividad encefálica. Dicho en pocas palabras, el muchacho era un jodido genio. Y cómo Director del Área de Inteligencia Militar y Científica, así como la de genética, estaba condenado a pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo confinado entre las paredes de los laboratorios, aunque comenzaba a pensar que estaba mejor allí, se sentía más cómodo rodeado de intelectuales que de aquellas personas inferiores y superficiales.

Justo en aquel momento no tenía permitido salir, o eso era lo que le recriminaba su "jefe" por el comunicador. Le ignoro completamente y se quitó el comunicador de la oreja. Estaba molesto. Aquella gente le había asegurado que mantendría a salvo a su familia cuando le obligaron a unirse a ellos y era aquella su única forma de demostrar su enfado: desobedeciendo y mandándolos al averno por primera vez.

En cierta parte era eso lo que le impulsaba a ir y recriminar a esa persona por no asistir al chequeo altamente necesario y no dejarle terminar su trabajo, aunque era una buena excusa para matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Pero lo que realmente parecía motivarle -y no quería aceptarlo- era la esperanza de que aquella persona resultara ser alguien de su pasado. Aquel que había enterrado desde el día en que puso un pie en Hogwarts y que, en lo más recóndito de su ser, aun añoraba.

—Hechicero S394 —Musitó con voz neutral al estar frente a la puerta.

Un pequeño identificador circular, que pasaría desapercibido en un vistazo cualquiera y se encontraba disimulado por el número de habitación colgado en la puerta, emitió un resplandor verdoso que se expandió e identificó su pupila.

—Buenas tardes, Doctor -Le saludó la suave voz de una mujer informatizada desde algún lugar y la puerta se abrió automáticamente.

Suspiró, preparándose mentalmente para ver a una persona totalmente desconocida para él y diciéndose que era una soberana idiotez mantener algo tan cursi como la esperanza. Se adentró en el pequeño cubículo, porque a comparación de sus habitaciones ese lugar le parecía un armario, y se plantó frente a la cama donde un bulto se formaba debajo de las cobijas.

—Váyase —Escuchó que decían con molestia pero que era amortiguado por la tela que le cubría. Enarcó una ceja levemente, impresionado por tal altanería.

—Lamentablemente —Explicó con voz monótona—. No puedo hacerlo hasta checarle, si por mí fuera, con gusto le dejaría hundirse en la miseria de su existencia, de no ser porque no lo tengo permitido. Ahora bien… —Continuó, mientras sacaba lo que parecía ser una jeringa de su bolsillo—. Deje de actuar inmaduramente y sea tan amable de permitirme tomar una muestra para el laboratorio.

—No le daré nada —Soltó la persona bajo las sabanas.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco, pensando que habría sido mejor quedarse en el laboratorio esperando a que los guardias le llevaran por la fuerza y bufó exasperado. Tomó la cobija, que a su vez estaba bien sujeta por la persona cubierta, y tiró de ella con fuerza.

—O me da la bendita muestra o le prometo que se la sacaré a…

Fuera cual fuera el método que pretendía utilizar, murió en su garganta ante lo que vieron sus ojos, esa persona, así como pensaba que podría ser su madre, su tía, sus primas, o incluso su padre -al que detestaba-, también pensaba que podría ser cualquiera… menos quien estaba frente a él en ese momento.

Se quedó petrificado.

x X x

—¿Evans? —Preguntó la voz distorsionada del Capitán mientras bajaba el papel que había estado leyendo para mirar al hombre frente a él, éste solo asintió—. ¿Estas seguro?

El hombre rodó los ojos con exasperación y se cruzó de brazos, mirándole escépticamente bajo su visor sin contestar. Le había preguntado lo mismo y ordenado que volviera a verificarlo unas seis veces ya. Su superior suspiró e hizo una seña para que se retirara, el hombre no lo pensó ni media vez antes de salir por la puerta. Al quedarse solo, el hombre volvió a mirar el papel sobre el cual se podía apreciar la fotografía de una chica pelirroja. Se quedó un largo rato repasando su rostro una y otra vez. Grandes y expresivos ojos color caramelo, nariz fina y perfilada, labios rojos y carnosos.

En la hoja, garabateado con una letra desordenada, se podía leer: "Lily Evans". Colocó aquello sobre el escritorio y se apoyó en su asiento, mirando hacia el techo. Desde el día en que habían socorrido al Valle no había podido olvidar a la joven que había salvado. Aquella que había iniciado un improvisado funeral con solo entonar una canción. Aquella que le provocaba cierto intriga. Porque así era, ella había despertado algo en su interior en cuanto aquellos ojos le miraron con sorpresa una vez la estrechó después de cortar la cabeza del Inferi.

No entendía que era aquello que sentía, pero no le permitía vivir tranquilo.

x X x

Hogwarts era un complejo de instalaciones en medio del Atlántico Norte, creadas para resguardar la supervivencia de la raza humana. Estaba equipada hasta en lo más mínimo para lograr su objetivo y cubrir la más simple de las necesidades.

Se dividía en cuatro secciones: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

Éstas se habían repartido de tal forma ya que, cuando los jóvenes terminaban su entrenamiento o sobrevivientes llegaban a resguardarse allí, se les asignaba una labor en específica. En Gryffindor y Slytherin (los pisos más altos de todo el complejo) se ubicaban los cuarteles de los Hechiceros; allí se llevaban a cabo los entrenamientos de los más jóvenes, así como la realización de estrategias de pelea y se encargaban de la protección de los habitantes en un posible caso de ataque.

Ravenclaw se ubicaba en los niveles inferiores, es decir, bajo el agua. Allí se encontraban los laboratorios experimentales, así como los científicos que laboraban en ellos. Eran las personas con capacidades cerebrales superiores a los demás, sin embargo, no estaban programados para participar en una lucha, de darse la situación. La única excepción era Severus Snape, que había sido entrenado como un hechicero normal y pertenecía a la cuadrilla de Slytherin pero, al convertirse en el director del área, decidió mudarse allí.

Hufflepuff era quizá el área más grande. Abarcaba en su mayoría los pisos intermedios de todo el complejo. Las personas que habitaban aquella sección eran las personas comunes y corrientes, conocidos como "muggles". Personas que realizaban pequeños trabajos tales como preparar las comidas, encargarse de la limpieza, cuidar de los niños pequeños y los ancianos, entre otras cosas.

A pesar de que Hogwarts era un lugar grande y espacioso, tenía un pequeño defecto: era un lugar cerrado. No había ninguna abertura que permitiera el paso del aire exterior al interior, puesto que éste estaba contaminado, y no existía ventana alguna que no fuera falsa -lo que quiere decir que solo mostraban imágenes digitales y no el paisaje real-. Hogwarts era como un búnker de guerra.

x X x

—¡Hey, Moony! ¡Espera! —Llamaba un hombre en traje negro y escarlata, persiguiendo a otro más bajo, que vestía exactamente igual. Sus visores .de ambos-, a diferencia de los de los demás Hechiceros, poseían unas pequeñas salientes puntiagudas en parte superior, es decir, como pequeñas orejas caninas—. ¡Vamos, al menos dime que fue lo que hice!

El otro se paró en seco, el cristal de su visor desapareció al voltearse para mirarle de forma asesina con unos hermosos ojos miel que, a pesar de querer aparentar enojo, no podían esconder cierta dulzura y amabilidad.

—¿Y tienes el cinismo de preguntármelo? —Respondió con fiereza, el otro se encogió de hombros.

El ojimiel bufó irritado y murmuró algo que se escucho como "no es posible que esto me pase a mi" para emprender su caminata nuevamente con el otro pisándole los talones.

—¡Moony!

—¡¿Qué quieres?!

—¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo? —El otro se giró bruscamente, lanzando rayos a los ojos azules que ahora le miraban como si pertenecieran a un cachorrito mojado.

—¡Eres…! —Se detuvo, conteniéndose de decir algo ofensivo—. ¡Eres imposible!

—Vamos Moony, yo solo quería hacerte una broma. No te molestes.

Ante el tono suplicante de su amigo, el ojimiel suspiró cansinamente a forma de rendición. ¿Cómo había permitido que éste tuviera tal grado de poder sobre su persona?

—Si crees que es gracioso intentar mutar mi cuerpo al de una mujer, deberías pedir urgentemente que te internen en el pabellón psiquiátrico del hospital —Dijo más tranquilo, pero aun con molestia, y volvió a seguir caminando.

—Pero te verías mejor y muy ardiente de chica —Musitó en voz baja, haciendo un puchero—. Yo si te doy… más en la ducha.

El ojimiel se detuvo, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del cabello. Se volteó, estando tan colorado como un tomate y con expresión fiera hacia el otro. El ojiazul perdió el color, sabiéndose lo que venía y comenzó a correr hacia el lado contrario.

—¡Vuelve aquí Padfoot! —Rugió—. ¡Ya verás quien es el que te dará en la ducha!

x X x

No podía creerlo.

—¿Severus? —Preguntó Lily con asombro e incredulidad. El joven se quedó estático en su lugar, tenía en una mano la jeringa y en la otra la cobija. Estaba pálido y con una expresión tan aterrorizada que parecía haber visto un muerto.

Sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba de alegría al verlo, no había pasado por su cabeza el hecho de que era cierto que él se encontraba allí también. Hacía tanto tiempo de la última vez que le vio. Estaba muy cambiado, no era el mismo de hacía cinco años. Había dado un impresionante estirón, quizá podría llegarle con dificultad a un palmo más arriba de los hombros, también se había vuelto mucho más apuesto. Y por lo que había escuchado decirle, trabajaba en el laboratorio. La sensación de dicha disminuyó al recordar como se había marchado sin siquiera mirarle y en cómo le había tratado segundos antes.

—¿Li… ly? —Susurró con voz ronca, dejando caer lo que sostenía.

Los grandes ojos marrones de la pelirroja parecían ser solo un recuerdo lejano en su memoria. Su cabello estaba más largo y despeinado, debido a la fricción de la cobija, había crecido un poco y ahora, se podría decir, lucía como toda una mujer… Entonces ella le lanzó una almohada.

La atrapó antes de que chocara contra su rostro por reflejo involuntario. Le miró, la chica había fruncido el ceño.

—¿Pero qué…?

—¡Eres un salvaje! —Exclamó molesta, levantándose de la cama y le lanzó la otra almohada que, para su desgracia, el pelinegro también atrapó. Luego comenzó a lanzarle cualquier cosa que tuviera a la mano.

—¡B-basta! ¡Tranquilízate Lily! —Le pidió esquivando los objetos.

—¡¿Qué me tranquilice?! ¡Eras tú el que pretendía sacarme sangre a la fuerza! ¡Sabrá Merlín que hubieras hecho de ser otra persona! —Le espetó furiosa—. ¡Mezquino! ¡Bárbaro! ¡Animal!

La chica le fue enumerando un sinfín de calificativos relacionados con la misma gama semántica de insultos a voz de gritos mientras arrojaba objetos, cuando se quedó sin más que lanzar, Severus bajó las manos de su rostro y pudo mirarle. Ambos estaban acalorados y respiraban agitadamente. Le pidió calma con un gesto de las manos, ella relajó la expresión e, inesperadamente, unos gruesos lagrimones rodaron por sus mejillas. Severus la miró asustado.

Lily se abalanzó contra él, colgándose de su cuello y abrazándole con tanto ímpetu, que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no caer al suelo, terminando por estrellarse de espalda contra la pared. Gimió levemente por el golpe, dejándose resbalar hasta quedar sentado. Ella enterró su rostro en el espacio de su cuello, sollozando, humedeciéndole la ropa con sus lágrimas y aferrándose a él como si fuera su tabla de salvación.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, también le rodeó con los brazos para estrecharla con fuerza y se quedaron en aquella posición por lo que les pareció una eternidad.

—Severus…

—¿Hmm…?

—¿Por qué no te despediste de mi?

En un principio no dijo nada, pero luego suspiró.

—Tenía miedo a mirarte —Musitó—. Saber que ya no podría volver a verte me causaba un gran dolor. Yo… simplemente temía ponerme a llorar.

Ella se separó un poco y muy lentamente de él, mirándole con las lágrimas aun brotando de sus ojos. Él, en cambio, se mantuvo inexpresivo, aunque su mirada reflejaba bien los sentimientos que le invadían. Alargó su mano y limpió el camino que las lágrimas habían dejado en la mejilla de Lily con su pulgar.

—Lo siento.

En esas dos únicas palabras, liberó años de opresión en el pecho. Ella asintió con los ojos cuajados en lágrimas nuevas, que humedecieron otra vez sus mejillas. Volvieron a estrecharse con gran intensidad.

—Severus…

—Dime…

—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?


	3. El chico misterioso

Bueno, un capitulo más :3 espero les guste.

Gracias Buri, por el comentario *o* me alegra que te guste. No he visto la película "The Priest" pero se ve buena xD así que lo haré. De nuevo, gracias :D

* * *

**Capítulo III, El chico misterioso**

—¿Era por aquí? No, creo que por allá…

Bufó con desesperación. Estaba perdida… Perdida en ese inmenso lugar.

Después de que diera la muestra que él necesitaba para el laboratorio, habían charlado un poco y ahora se sentía un poco mejor respecto a todo lo que había ocurrido. Severus representaba un pequeño consuelo, una pequeña luz en aquella gran oscuridad. Le hacía sentir que no estaba completamente sola.

Pero cuando se había marchado, se había llevado con él la tranquilidad y aquel sentimiento de confort, la habitación se había vuelto a tornar solitaria. Su amigo había cambiado tanto que no se lo podía creer. Era mucho, mucho, mucho más apuesto y caballeroso. Su rostro era un poco inexpresivo pero, Merlín lo sabía, eso solo le daba un aire de misterio tan grande que engatusaba a cualquiera.

Lily deseaba su compañía.

Y eso, incluyendo un hambre voraz también, era el porqué de que se hallara en esa situación. Se aventuró al exterior de su habitación y caminó por los pasillos. Se imaginaba que debía ser muy tarde, puesto que no había absolutamente nadie por ahí. El mismo color grisáceo predominaba en todas las paredes, había muchas puertas totalmente iguales y todo era tan confuso. No sabía hacía donde ir o como volver por donde había llegado. Frente a ella había tres ramificaciones por las cuales ir. Comenzaba a desesperarse.

Dio un respingo cuando las luces se apagaron repentinamente y se encogió de miedo al verse sola y en la absoluta oscuridad. Cerró los ojos y elevó una plegaria a todos los dioses omnipresentes que conocía, rogando por que le ayudaran. Esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra y, cuando pudo distinguir algo, comenzó a tantear por las paredes. Al tocar el frío material, unas pequeñas lucecillas iluminaron tenuemente el camino, eran de un color azulado y sobresalían de los bordes entre el suelo y el muro. Suspiró aliviada y decidió seguir por un camino cualquiera, de todos modos llegaría a algún sitio ¿Verdad?

x X x

—Advertencia, ADN contaminado. Advertencia, ADN contaminado.

Se volteó bruscamente y se levantó del asiento en el cual se encontraba. Se dirigió hacia la computadora, la pantalla tenía la leyenda "Advertencia" en color rojo y parpadeaba. Apretó un par de botones y dejó de sonar la voz robótica que lanzaba el aviso. Se dobló sobre el microscopio y frunció el ceño.

—Imposible… —Murmuró—. Conéctame con Dumbledore, ahora.

—Muy bien, señor —Respondió la voz electrónica de la computadora.

x X x

Ante ella se encontraba un enorme agujero que daba hacía un espacioso lugar. Al fondo, una serie de luces tras un muro iluminaban con la misma tenue y azulada luz. Dio un paso al interior, quizá pudiera encontrar algo allí dentro… aunque como todo estaba en penumbras no estaba tan segura.

Miró hacia todos lados intentando visualizar cualquier cosa y por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar que algo pasaba por la derecha. Se estremeció. "Estas alucinando, tranquila. Aquí no hay nada" Se dijo mentalmente. Inhalo y exhalo un par de veces. Algo volvió a pasar, ahora por la izquierda.

Esta vez se asustó. Se abstuvo de gritar y comenzó a temblar levemente.

—¿Ho…Hola? —Se aventuró a decir de forma temerosa.

—Hola —Se escuchó en la oscuridad.

Dio un respingo y volteó a todos lados buscando su procedencia. Un leve movimiento le hizo enfocar hacia la franja de luz del fondo. Escudriñó allí y fue entonces que lo notó. Solo se observaba su silueta a contra luz pero no podía equivocarse, era una persona... Allí había alguien sentado

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Y…Yo… —Tartamudeó y tragó fuertemente—. Estoy perdida.

—¿Perdida? —Inquirió la voz.

—Sí —Respondió ella—. Yo… no conozco más que mi habitación y… bueno...

—Ya —Le cortó con una risa suave—. Vale, entiendo.

Le vio saltar de su lugar y fundirse en las sombras. No hubo ningún ruido ni movimiento después de eso. La oscuridad era tal que apenas y podía ver más allá de su nariz. Lily comenzó a creer en fantasmas.

De repente, las luces se encendieron. Se llevó una mano a los ojos para acostumbrarse a la iluminación. A partir de allí pudo ver la sala, era grande y extensa, tenía butacas y mesas distribuidas por cada rincón. Parecía una sala de estar.

—¿Mejor? —Preguntó la voz. Lily volteó y contuvo el aire. Un chico alto caminaba hasta sentarse en una butaca. Su cabello azabache estaba revuelto y le miraba divertido con unas esmeraldas verdes tan hermosas. Al ver que ella no le contestaba, enarcó una ceja—. ¿Estás bien?

Asintió vacilante. Él sonrió encantadoramente.

—No lo parece —Dijo en tono burlón—. Vaya cara que tienes —Lily soltó el aire y desvió la mirada.

—Bueno, es que me has pillado por sorpresa —Respondió con bochorno—. Además de que estaba muy oscuro.

—¿Estabas asustada? —Se burló—. Vaya que eres valiente.

—Ya, es que no sabía que había alguien aquí —Soltó indignada—. Gracias por encender la luz.

—De nada —Se apoyó en el respaldo de la butaca, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Lily se acercó y se sentó en otra. Él le miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —Preguntó algo cohibida y evitando mirarle.

—Una sala común —Lily le miró de reojo y se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados, así que le miró abiertamente. Él se le hacía muy familiar.

—¿Sala común?

—Sí, ya sabes —Respondió sin abrir los ojos—. Para pasar el rato.

—Ah, ya. —Le dijo y retiró su mirada de él.

De repente, ver sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, se volvió demasiado interesante. ¿De dónde le conocía? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? Por qué estaba segura que lo había visto antes.

—¿Qué buscas exactamente? —Le escuchó preguntar, sacándole de su ensimismamiento. Volteó hacia él y se encontró con que le miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Él le miró tan profundamente que su corazón palpito rápidamente. Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas. No había sentido algo así desde… desde…

El recuerdo de esa mirada se iluminó como si la niebla se dispersara. ¡Sí! ¡Era él! ¡El chico del lago!

—¿Disculpa? —Respondió después de varios minutos.

—Eres algo lenta —Resopló—. Que sí que es lo que buscas.

—Tenía hambre —Dijo levemente ofendida—. No he comido nada desde que llegue aquí.

—Bueno, se puede pedir algo desde la habitación —Lily no pudo evitar sentirse un poco tonta—. ¿No te lo explicaron?

—N…No —Se dio cuenta que no escucho absolutamente nada de la charla que les dieron al llegar y después solamente se había encerrado en la habitación a cal y canto. Severus tampoco le había dicho nada, quizá suponiendo que ya lo sabía, pero que estúpida había sido. Suspiró—. Estaba dormida cuando llegué —Mintió.

—Vaya, eso lo explica todo —Dijo con sorna—. Primero que nada, estas fuera del toque de queda.

—Oh, vaya… —Eso sí que explicaba realmente todo. Porque no había nadie fuera—. Espera… ¿Tan tarde es?

El chico lo único que hizo fue reír divertido. ¿Se estaba burlando?

—Tú sí que estas perdida —Lily le miró—. Ha de pasar de las once, quizá.

—Ehm… —Vaciló un momento. Él le miró expectante, se veía muy relajado a decir verdad—. ¿Podrías… podrías ayudarme a volver?

—No.

—¿No? —Repitió incrédula—. Pero… —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Pero, porque?

—No me apetece hacerlo —Dijo con simpleza. Se recostó sobre la butaca, puso los brazos bajo la nuca y cerró los ojos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Vamos! —Suplicó—. ¡No te cuesta nada hacerlo!

—Hmm… —Frunció el ceño y pareció meditarlo—. No.

Lily bufó indignada y se levantó de la butaca con premura. Él abrió un ojo para mirarle.

—Bueno, muchas gracias por nada —Escupió enfadada. Se volvió enfurruñada y camino hacia la salida, procurando mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Volveré yo sola —Respondió sin detenerse. Él se levantó de un salto de la butaca y le siguió.

—No podrás hacerlo sin mí —Le dijo cuándo la alcanzó a un paso de la salida.

—No te necesito, gracias —Gruñó ella. Ese chico era un idiota arrogante y presuntuoso. Él se adelantó a ella y le detuvo.

—Vamos, no te molestes —Le sonrió.

—No estoy molesta —Se cruzó de brazos y volteó la cara para no mirarle.

—Entonces no quiero saber cómo es cuando sí lo estas —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Lily rodó los ojos e intentó volver a emprender el paso.

—Está bien, lo siento —Se apresuró a decir e impedirle el paso.

—Apártate —Le fulminó con la mirada.

—Te ayudaré a volver —Propuso en son de paz. Lily bufó.

—No, gracias.

—Sabes que no lo lograrás sin mí —Respondió—. Hogwarts es inmensa.

—Pues prefiero perderme sola a que me acompañe tu inflado ego —Le dijo, poniendo los brazos en jarra. Él borró su sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. Ella se lo pensó un momento. Bueno, no tenía de otra… o dejaba que él la acompañara o se arriesgaba a dormir en un pasillo oscuro hasta el día siguiente. Suspiró resignada—. Ya, está bien. Llévame.

El chico sonrió triunfal.

—Claro, pero primero… —Le extendió la mano—. Demos un paseo.

—No.

—Vamos, no seas aguafiestas —Le animó.

—He dicho que no —Ese chico era increíble… ¡Increíblemente estúpido!

—¿Siempre eres así de encantadora? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—¿Siempre eres así de fastidioso?

—Sí —Aceptó con gesto inocente.

—Lo imaginaba —Resopló ella.

—Vamos —Insistió—. Prometo llevarte a tu habitación luego ¿Vale?

—¿De verdad?

—Jamás rompo una promesa —Dijo, levantando la mano derecha de forma solemne. Lily le miró inquisitivamente y suspiró. Él le sonrió ampliamente y extendió su mano hacia ella de nuevo—. Vamos, ven conmigo…

x X x

—¿Falta mucho?

—Ya sabes la respuesta a eso —Respondió enfurruñado.

—Es que ya estoy cansado…

—Padfoot, no es la primera vez que nos toca hacer ronda, deja de ser un quejica.

—Yo no soy quejica —Gruñó.

—Marica —Dijo y su acompañante se detuvo. Al notar que no le seguía se volvió hacia él, estaba aproximadamente a medio metro por detrás. Se acercó a él y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que decidiera romperlo—. ¿Padfoot?

Nada.

Retiró su visor y una tenue luz le iluminaba los ojos color miel, se vio reflejado en el visor de su compañero. Enarcó una ceja y acercó la mano derecha hacia él pero antes de llegar a tocarlo, el otro se alejó y le adelantó. Sorprendido, se volvió para verle irse caminando. Le siguió en total silencio, aquello era extraño, su compañero nunca le había impedido tocarlo, en cambio, era él quien siempre tenía que alejarse de él.

Después de un largo rato se llevó una mano a la nuca y apretó un discreto botoncito, al instante su visor se plegó, ocultándose en un apartado de su traje. Ahora caminaban por la zona de las bodegas.

—¿Pad? —Se aventuró a llamarle. Su voz, su verdadera voz, era suave y amable, a la vez que masculina. Sus facciones eran suaves y juveniles, su cabello era castaño y estaba levemente despeinado. Sin duda era muy atractivo.

Bruscamente, su compañero se volvió hacia él y, tomándole del brazo, lo estampó en la pared. Cerró los ojos y gimió por la fuerza con la que chocó contra el muro. Cuando los abrió, su compañero ya había retirado su visor también y le tenía apresado entre el muro y su propio cuerpo.

—¿Pero qué rayos te sucede, Padfoot? —Le riñó enfadado. El otro le miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules.

Tenía un largo y ondulante cabello negro, sus facciones eran más duras y atractivas que las de su compañero y tenía cierto aire de arrogancia. Al escucharle, tensó la fuerte mandíbula y ambos se miraron retadoramente por unos momentos.

—Te odio —Le dijo en un susurro. Su voz era aterciopelada y varonil, el ojimiel se estremeció al escucharle. Volteó la mirada con el ceño fruncido—. No, mírame.

—Para qué? —Le dijo con molestia. Sintió que el otro aflojaba su agarre. El pelinegro tomó su mentón son suavidad y le obligó a que le mirara.

—Moony —Su aliento acarició el rostro del castaño, quien se estremeció nuevamente. Se acercó un poco más, con cautela y sin dejar de mirarle. De repente su expresión cambió, le miró de forma indescifrable y posó su mano en la pálida mejilla, pegando su frente a la suya—. Lo siento.

—Estás premenstrual, Padfoot —Gruñó para esconder su nerviosismo. El otro sonrió.

—No soy una chica, Moony —Le respondió con dulzura.

—Pues actúas peor que una embarazada —Le dijo, removiéndose incómodo. El otro se alejó un poco pero no le liberó.

—¿Podrías perdonarme ya? —Le pidió con el sentimiento de culpa plasmado en el rostro—. Sé que no fue correcto intentar mutarte en mujer… pero no tienes por qué atacarme con la misma bala —El ojimiel solo bufó, lo que lo exasperó un poco más—. ¡Lo siento Moony, lo siento mucho! Es solo que, yo…

—Ya, te perdono —Le cortó—. ¿Me sueltas de una vez?

El pelinegro asintió con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos azules y le liberó. El castaño se separó de la pared y comenzó a caminar. Le siguió.

—Moony… —Le llamó.

—Me habías asustado —Comenzó el ojimiel hablando en tono casual, sabía lo que su amigo deseaba decirle, pero no quería oírlo—. Realmente pensé que me odiabas.

—Solo bromeaba —Respondió el pelinegro entendiendo la indirecta.

—Sí, tú siempre tan serio —Le dijo con ironía—. Ah, y… ¿podrías no ser tan brusco? ¿Eres un hombre de las cavernas acaso?

El otro rio a carcajada suelta.

—Vamos Moony ¿Ahora quién es el que se comporta como chica? Ambos sabemos que no eres una frágil florecilla.

—¡Y un demonio Padfoot! ¡Cállate!

x X x

—Creo que es por aquí —Dijo tanteando una pared.

—¿Crees? —Inquirió—. ¿Cómo que crees?

—Tranquila, ya lo he encontrado —Respondió con una sonrisa—. Es solo que no es fácil de ver.

—¿El qué, exactamente?

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y le miró retadoramente. El chico negó mientras reía levemente, la chica se veía realmente adorable cuando se molestaba.

—Mi lugar secreto —Le dijo—. Es parte de los restos del antiguo lugar.

—¿Antiguo lugar? —Replicó ella, el bichito de la curiosidad le había picado—. ¿Qué antiguo lugar?

—Uhm, bueno —Recorrió con los dedos algo invisible a la vista de ella—. Esto solía ser un centro de investigaciones hace muchos años —Explicó—. Luego comenzaron las remodelaciones y la mayor parte se unió a lo que hoy es Hogwarts. Pero esta sala fue ignorada y quedo vacía, por así decirlo. Cuando la encontré había toda clase de objetos extraños, puede que los hayan considerado "basura".

»Me encantaba venir a matar el tiempo cuando era más joven. Era divertido ver que encontraba entre las pilas y pilas de cosas. Estaba todo muy desordenado y sucio a decir verdad. Luego me ausente un tiempo en el que me era imposible venir.

Hizo una pausa para empujar algo parecido a una puerta que a simple vista solo parecía un panel más de la pared. Lily trató de imaginarse aquel lugar e hizo una mueca. El muro cedió ante la fuerza del chico y este se volvió para dejarle pasar primero. Se adentró al lugar y se encontró dentro de lo que parecía ser un armario oscuro. Estaba vacío y era de un material muy distinto al de las paredes exteriores, este era de piedra.

—Vaya, es una belleza —Expresó con sarcasmo y le escuchó reír mientras cerraba nuevamente el muro. Quedaron en una completa oscuridad.

Lily se preguntó si debía preocuparse al sentirlo acercarse, sin embargo, él solo paso a su lado y fue donde reparó en una pequeña luz parpadeante al fondo. Le escuchó teclear algo e inmediatamente una segunda puerta se abrió -aunque esta solo se deslizó-, él esperó nuevamente a que ella entrara.

En cuanto Lily puso un pie dentro, el lugar se iluminó. Era un salón muy amplio, hecho de piedra. Del techo colgaba una lámpara de araña muy hermosa y el muro izquierdo estaba forrado de libros. Era como una biblioteca hecha de puros estantes, apilados uno encima de otro y en orden, que llegaban hasta el techo. En el muro frente a la puerta, había una chimenea que al parecer había sido sellada. Una parte del muro izquierdo estaba cubierta por una tela blanca. Cerca de los estantes había dos pares de butacas y un par de mesas muy viejas.

—Como te decía —Habló el chico una vez se cerró la puerta tras él—. Cuando pude volver ya no era el único que conocía este lugar —Lily se giró a verle—. Y esa persona había puesto "algo de orden" aquí —Ironizó. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante la mueca de desagrado que puso.

—Pero está mucho mejor así ¿No? —Opinó. Él caminó hacia las butacas y se dejó caer en una.

—Le quitó toda la diversión —Fue lo único que dijo. Ella se acercó a los estantes y los recorrió con la mirada—. Él los acomodó de esa forma —Dijo. Lily volteó, él le miraba con mucho interés. Había cruzado las piernas y apoyaba el codo en el reposabrazos, a su vez, la cara en su mano.

—¿Cómo sabes que era un "él"? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja—. Pudo ser una "ella".

—¿Una ella? —Sonrió burlonamente—. No, en aquel entonces solo habíamos puros hombres aquí. Además, no creo que una chica fuera capaz de ordenar esos libros en un perfecto sistema clasificador como ese.

—¿Estás insinuando que no somos tan listas como los chicos? —Inquirió. Él ensanchó más su sonrisa—. ¿Acaso vives en la era de piedra? ¡Nosotras somos más listas! —Exclamó indignada y se volvió a los libros.

—Ya, ya, no te sulfures —Lily bufó—. ¿A caso no tienes sentido del humor? —No hubo respuesta. Él suspiró y se levantó—. También utilizó toda la basura.

—¿Qué? —Respondió arisca.

—La "recicló" —Dijo, señalando un jarrón que se hallaba alado de la chimenea—. ¿Ves? Las fabrico con las baratijas inservibles que había.

Ambos se acercaron y ella pudo apreciar que se trataban de flores de cristal y metal. Eran muy bonitas, pasó el dedo por un pétalo cristalino y notó que no tenía polvo. Ahora que lo notaba, en ese lugar no había polvo en lo absoluto.

—¡Hey! —Escuchó que le llamaba. Volteó y lo miró cerca de la tela que cubría gran parte del muro de la izquierda. Él le hizo señas para que se acercara y ella obedeció—. Esto es lo que quería mostrarte —Le dijo mientras tomaba un extremo de la tela y halaba.

La tela cedió ante el jalón y cayó al suelo. Lily abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y contuvo una exclamación. En el muro había una pintura.

Plasmada en la piedra, se encontraba una niña sentada al pie de un árbol con un libro en su regazo. La pelirroja le sonreía dulcemente mientras le devolvía la mirada. En el fondo había un lago medio bosquejado, solo la pequeña estaba terminada, como si fuera lo más fuerte en la mente del pintor, como si fuese lo único que no quería dejar ir, lo demás de la escena parecía haberse desvanecido de su memoria antes de que pudiera terminar el mural. Era una pintura inconclusa pero ella conocía esa escena perfectamente, al igual que ese lugar, tanto así que podía completarla mentalmente. Y supo quién era el responsable de aquella obra artística.

Acarició con cariño y nostalgia la áspera superficie.

—En cuanto te vi supe que eras tú —Le dijo el chico, sacándola de su ensoñación momentánea. Ella asintió.

—Gracias —Susurró, pero él pudo escucharle perfectamente.

—Ya —Respondió sonriente, con las manos detrás de la cabeza—. A que no te arrepientes de haber venido. —Ella le miró y esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

Su corazón se detuvo.

Un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas y ella se volvió a la pintura para seguir mirándola con un brillo los ojos. Él se quedó observándola, había quedado prendado. ¿Cómo alguien podía tener una sonrisa tan hermosa?

x X x

—Bien, aquí estamos —Anunció cuando llegaron frente a la habitación de Lily. Ella se adelantó para que el identificador le examinara y luego se volvió hacia él.

—Lamento haber dudado de ti.

—No te preocupes —Le sonrió y un sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas—. Ha sido todo un placer.

—Ya —Ella también sonrió—. Nos veremos luego.

—Eh, espera…

—¿Sí? —Preguntó volviéndose a él.

—No me has dicho cómo te llamas —Respondió, rascando su cabeza con nerviosismo.

—Lily, me llamo Lily —Le dijo. Él murmuró algo que parecía ser "hastasunombreesbonito" pero ella no le entendió ni jota—. ¿Disculpa?

—Eh, no… nada —Se apresuró a responder—. Me ha gustado conocerte Lily —Agregó con galantería.

—Ya —Ella rió suavemente—. Lo mismo digo… eh… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—James.

—Fue agradable conocerte, James —Completó—. Nos vemos después.

—Tenlo por seguro —Afirmó él en un susurro una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de Lily.


	4. Perfecta

**Capítulo IV, Perfecta**

Frente a él se encontraba un hombre de, aparentemente, unos setenta años de edad. Por más que su aspecto se mostrara amable y tranquilo, sabía que en el interior de aquellos penetrantes ojos azules bullía una verdad oculta, luchando por salir a la luz. Albus Dumbledore era el cerebro detrás del complejo y estructurado sistema que les regía, el supremo mando a bordo, quien dirigía desde las sombras. Su sola opinión podría derribar una montaña en cuestión de segundos y su voluntad era ley.

—Espero que sea importante, Severus —Dijo con mucha calma, cruzando los dedos sobre la mesa de cristal.

—Lo es, señor —Respondió el pelinegro.

Tomó un mando a distancia y la pantalla que estaba a su espalda se encendió, mostrando las imágenes de un grupo de eritrocitos.(x)

—Esta es la muestra de sangre de un ser humano normal —Explicó, luego apretó un botón más, se mostró otra imagen—. Y esta, es la muestra de sangre de un Inferi.

La imagen en sí consistía en unos pocos -al menos cinco- eritrocitos secos y deformados, moviéndose de forma errante y disolviéndose poco a poco. Dumbledore parpadeó de forma monótona.

—Ahora bien —Siguió Severus sin inmutarse, apretó nuevamente el botón y la imagen cambió—. Esta es la forma en la que el virus TR ataca las células.

El agente infeccioso era redondo y con picos, de color oscuro y un tenue brillo azulado. Se acercaba a la célula redondita y lisa que se alzaba orgullosa, frente a eso, esa partícula era una mosca. No obstante, luego de que se incrustara en ella, la célula adquiría le mismo brillo azulado que el agente y, de la nada, volvía a apagarse, esta vez completamente. La célula se oscurecía y se desintegraba, dando por terminada su existencia. El mayor arrugó levemente las cejas en señal de advertencia, el ojinegro comprendió que si no le daba información relevante, estaría tentando a la suerte.

—Hace unas horas estaba analizando la muestra del último individuo que arribo a Hogwarts y me encontré con que su organismo estaba infectado.

—¿Y ya te has deshecho de él?

—No, señor.

—¿Qué estas esperando? —Inquirió en tono demasiado amable, su mirada era fría—. No quiero ver ningún muerto viviente en estas instalaciones, Severus. Si lo que dices es verídico, el sujeto ya debe haber pasado el proceso de mutación y estará hambriento, caminando por los corredores.

—Eso es completamente erróneo —Apuntó Snape, curveando levemente la comisura de sus labios—. Le puedo asegurar que ella está vivita y coleando.

—¿Ella?

—Así, es.

La imagen de una chica pelirroja apareció en la pantalla, junto a sus datos y su estructura genética.

—Lily Evans, del Valle de Godric. Una de las personas que usted mismo me juró que protegería si accedía a venir —Dijo Severus secamente, dándole la espalda—. Y la cual perdió a su familia en el reciente ataque.

—No podemos abarcar todo el territorio —Intentó explicar Dumbledore—. Tienes que entender que hacemos lo que se puede. Lamento que sea una de las infectadas, hijo, si puedo hacer algo por…

—Como le decía —Terció Snape, apretando el botón para que la pantalla cambiara.

La célula de Lily se vio atacada por el agente infeccioso del virus TR, que incrustó sus púas en ella. No obstante, el brillo azulado que le provocó no se extinguió pasados los segundos, como pasaba con la muestra anterior, es más, se mantuvo estable y siguió su actividad normal. Lo mismo ocurrió con todas las demás células infectadas. Dumbledore analizó el proceso una y otra vez mientras ocurría.

—Su organismo encontró la forma de adaptarse al virus, rompiendo el ARN(x) del agente infeccioso y reconfigurándolo. La información de dicho proceso ya estaba implantada en su genoma(x), por lo cual su información genética ha permanecido intacta.

—Quieres decir que…

—Sí, ella es inmune al virus TR y sus genes son predominantes a cualquier otro, según las leyes de Mendel. Por lo tanto, ella es…

—Perfecta para procrear —Concluyó, los ojos azules brillando de anticipación.

x X x

La mañana había llegado sin que ella se diera cuenta. La insistente voz de una mujer, que estaba segura que no era su madre, le decía algo que no quería entender. Simplemente no quería levantarse, quería seguir durmiendo. Su estómago hacía ruiditos de hambre con tanta frecuencia, incluso parecía arder… ¿Habría panqueques para el desayuno? Esperaba que sí.

—Tuney, déjame dormir un poco más —Farfulló, tapándose las orejas con la almohada.

—Lo lamento señorita Evans —Respondió la voz—. Pero el desayuno solo se sirve de las ocho a las once, y son las diez menos cinco.

—¿Señorita Evans? —Dijo, incorporándose y estirando los brazos—. ¿De qué estás…?

Sus ojos se abrieron al descubrir que no estaba en su habitación y no era Petunia quien le hablaba, es más… nadie le hablaba. La voz venía de quien sabe dónde y no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí.

—¿Dónde…? —Murmuró—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—En Hogwarts, sobre el Atlántico Norte, a cuatro mil millas de la costa más cercana.

—¿Qué…?

Llevo las manos a su cabeza, ante la lluvia de imágenes que se agolparon en su mente. El ataque Inferi, el Hechicero salvándole, Severus, el paseo que dio con James por la noche. Todo le atacó fría y cruelmente. Jadeó sintiendo nuevamente las lágrimas en sus ojos -que estaban rojos de tanto llorar- y la cabeza le palpitaba dolorosamente. Cuanto habría deseado que todo fuera un sueño, que Petunia le despertara de malos modos nuevamente y bajara para encontrar a sus padres en la cocina, su madre preparando ricos panqueques con jarabe de maple y su padre, leyendo el periódico mientras los comía.

—Me temo que debo insistir, señorita Evans —Volvió a hablar la voz—. Se le hace tarde para el desayuno.

—Sí, enseguida voy.

Se levantó con semblante apagado e, instantáneamente, un panel se abrió frente a ella. Un traje de pantalones negros y blusa de amarillo pálido era lo que había allí, junto a unas bailarinas negras y cómodas. Tomó la ropa y se dirigió a la puerta que también se abrió automáticamente, el baño suponía. Se dio una ducha rápida y salió, lista y con el cabello seco. Lo ató en una coleta y se encaminó a los pasillos.

Esta vez sí había gente caminando de aquí allá, sumidas cada una en su propio que hacer. Un hombre con el mismo color de playera que ella estaba parado como una estatua unos metros más allá, al verla, sonrió.

—Buen día, señorita Evans —Dijo con mucha familiaridad—. Mi nombre es Amos Diggory, he sido asignado como su guía.

¿Guía? ¡Ja! ¿Y dónde estaba ayer, cuando lo necesitaba?

—Mucho gusto, señor Diggory —Sonrió levemente—. Me alegra, este lugar es inmenso.

—El gusto es total y enteramente mío, si gusta seguirme, le llevaré al comedor.

—Gracias.

Caminó a su lado, serpenteando por los pasillos. El señor Diggory era un hombre joven, quizá unos años mayor que ella. Su cabello era castaño y su complextura bien moldeada, la sonrisa parecía jamás borrarse de su amable rostro.

—Le agradará Hogwarts, es un lugar basta completo, debo decir.

—Puedo notarlo —Ironizó ella. Las puertas que en la noche habían estado cerradas ahora se abrían y cerraban y podía ver distintos rostros—. ¿Hay muchas personas aquí?

—Uno punto cinco millones.

—¿Tan pocas? —Soltó sin querer, su sorpresa ganándole a la prudencia.

—Sí —Musitó Amos, su mirada se volvió apagada de repente—. Hemos tenido muchas bajas debido a ataques.

—¿Somos… los únicos que quedan?

—Me temo —Respondió él—. Qué puede que sí.

Lily ya no dijo nada más, ambos se sumieron en un silencio en el que se comprendían. Todos en Hogwarts se comprendían a decir verdad, la pérdida era su presente y el temor a la extinción su futuro. Una luz le iluminó la cara sin aviso y cerró los ojos sin dejar de caminar.

—¡Espere! —Exclamó Diggory, tomándole del brazo.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró a un paso de una pequeña cerca de cristal, si hubiera seguido caminando habría chocado con ella y caído al vacío. Se alejó y el hombre suspiro de alivio. El ruido de voces le llenó los oídos y notó que el vacío no era un vacío en realidad, allí abajo sí que había un fondo.

El comedor parecía la plaza de un centro comercial, era el centro donde se reunían muchos pasillos en diversos pisos. Subieron a un elevador de cristal transparente y bajaron en total tres niveles. Lily no paraba de mirar a todos lados, jamás había visto un lugar parecido. Las personas allí llevaban playeras del mismo color de la suya y había un Hechicero apostado en diversos rincones, cuya labor era la vigilancia. Caminaron hacia las grandes mesas, distribuidas y acomodadas de forma conveniente para que todos pudieran sentarse, era un lugar inmenso… pero allí no cabrían uno punto cinco millones de personas ¿o sí?

—¿Hay más comedores? —Preguntó.

—Cuatro —Aclaró Diggory—. Lo conveniente es ir al más cercano a tu área. ¿No le explicaron eso al llegar?

Lily se sonrojó levemente y apretó los labios.

—Sí, es cierto, lo había olvidado.

—Entonces vamos, le acompañaré por su desayuno y luego le llevaré para que escoja la actividad que más le plazca.

—Vale, muchas gracias.

Después de desayunar, Amos le guío hasta los lugares donde podría trabajar a partir de ese momento. Lily escogió ayudar con la comida, si bien no era una experta cocinando, podía defenderse. El día pasó mucho más largo mientras se entretenía. Hizo algunas amigas, como lo eran Mary Macdonald, una chica castaña de ojos marrones muy linda, que desde el primer momento había congeniado con ella. También estaba una chica llamada Andrómeda, una seductora fémina de cabello castaño oscuro y curvas marcadas. Estar rodeada de bellezas era un poco intimidante, si se lo preguntaban.

La noche cayó cuando menos se lo esperaba y lo supo porque el techo de Hogwarts estaba adaptado para parecer real, incluso parecía dar calor con los rayos de luz. Regresó a su habitación un poco cansada y se dejó caer sobra la cama, quedando dormida casi al instante.

x X x

—Perfecta.

La voz, por más distorsionada que pudiera estar, no opacaba el tono suspirado con el que había pronunciado aquellas palabras. La pantalla estaba llena de imágenes de Lily, lo que había hecho desde que salió de su habitación se recorría una y otra vez en pequeños recuadros. El Capitán tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y suspiraba ocasionalmente.

—Señor, el Director quiere…

El informante se detuvo en seco, el otro hombre dio un respingo y apagó la pantalla con rapidez. Bueno… los asuntos de su superior no eran de su incumbencia, así que… carraspeó e hizo como si no hubiera visto nada.

—Perdone la interrupción, el Director solicita su presencia.

—Enseguida iré.

—Vale, con su permiso.

Hizo un respetuoso saludo y salió nuevamente. En cuanto se quedó solo, el Capitán dejó caer los hombros… quizá estaba siendo demasiado obvio.

x X x

"Lily…"

Su voz se escuchaba realmente cerca… estaba por allí.

"Lily"

Estaba en el lago, entre la niebla de la mañana. A lo lejos, la luz azulada de la campanilla se perfilaba suavemente.

—¿Papá? —Susurró, mirando hacia todos lados—. Papá…

—¡Eh, Lily!

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose de nuevo con esa habitación extraña. La voz de su padre había sonado tan cerca, tan real. Aspiró todo el aire que pudo y llevó una mano a su pecho, estaba hiperventilando.

—¿Lily? —Dio un respingo, perdiendo el color. El alma casi se le sale del cuerpo—. ¿Estás allí?

Aquella voz era distinta a la de su sueño pero sí que podía escucharla. Era amortiguada por la puerta cerrada y unos pequeños golpes le acompañaban. Se puso de pie y se acercó al sensor, que la detecto, así que la puerta se abrió. Se asomó y lo primero que vio fue la cara sonriente de James, con algunos de sus cabellos rebeldes sobre la frente. Llevaba unas gafas de montura redonda y le saludaba con la mano.

—¡Al fin! —Exclamó—. Llevo un buen rato llamándote.

—¿James? —Preguntó atontada.

—¿Sí? —Inquirió alegremente, la oscuridad no opacaba el brillo de sus ojos verdes.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues he venido a buscarte.

—¿A buscarme? ¿Para qué?

—Quiero enseñarte más lugares —Respondió con simpleza y como si fuera lo más obvio—. Hogwarts es muy grande.

Lily hizo una mueca de desconfianza, él solo sonrió.

—Venga, tenemos poco tiempo.

No le dio tiempo a responder. Tomó su mano y corrió, jalándola por el pasillo. Lily le miró y una sonrisa tenue brotó en sus labios sin querer. Mientras recorrían los pasillos desiertos y oscuros, James no dijo palabra alguna.

* * *

_(x) Eritrocitos: Comúnmente conocidos como glóbulos rojos, son los que transportan oxígeno a la sangre :3 _

_(x) ARN: Ácido ribonucleico, es una una cadena de nucleótidos muy parecida al ADN, solo que tiene otra función e.e es difícil de explicar jaja pero esto puede alterar la función de la célula, por eso existen virus ARN._

_(x) Genoma: Total de información genética de un organismo :)_

Jajaja xD todo esto me hizo recordar mis días sufriendo por memorizar y entender esta información para mis exámenes de la preparatoria. :3 Me encanta esta temática... lástima que no soy doctora jaja pero saberlo no está demás n.n

Muchas gracias a **LaDOTT **por tu lindo comentario y tus consejos x3 Espero mejorar de ahora en adelante. Enserio, gracias :D

¡Un saludo muy grande! Espero les agrade el capítulo.


	5. Un sentimiento maravilloso

**Capítulo V, Un sentimiento maravilloso**

En cuanto cruzó la puerta, supo que nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Esa habitación estaba especialmente en penumbras, la oscuridad era tal que no podía ver más allá de su nariz y pronto no pudo distinguir si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados. Era consciente de la respiración de James a su lado y de los latidos de su propio corazón, más no de donde estaba. Poco a poco y con mucha lentitud, pequeñas lucecillas fueron emergiendo de la lobreguez del lugar.

Una luciérnaga paso volando cerca de su rostro y revoloteó alrededor de ella. La miró embelesada por unos instantes, siguiéndole el vuelo como un minino. El azabache sonrió divertido y extendió su dedo, al instante, el insecto se posó en el con mucha familiaridad.

—¿No estaban extintas por el cambio en el ambiente? —El chico negó suavemente. Lily ladeó la cabeza sin entender su silencio—. ¿Por qué no ha…?

James se llevó un dedo a los labios y le pidió silencio, ella alzó ambas cejas. Los ojos verdes vacilaron un momento por la oscuridad y, después de unos segundos, un reflejo purpureo fue iluminándolo de forma casi mágica. El azabache sonrió complacido de ver que no le despegaba los ojos de encima, le hizo una seña con la cabeza, indicándole que mirara a un lado. Una pequeña exclamación de asombro, brotada de los labios de la pelirroja, provocó que se estremeciera ante lo tierno del sonido.

La mirada caramelo de Lily refulgía de expectación ante la escena que se manifestaba allí. ¿Aquellas plantas estaban brillando?

Corrió hacia ellas y se detuvo a un lado, observando las enormes hojas purpura y su brillo descomunal. Una de aquellas podía sacarle la mitad de su estatura si era estirada y medida con su cuerpo, y si la tocabas era tan suave como el algodón. Más allá, había unas plantas que parecían conformadas de pequeños tentáculos que también brillaban; una especie de dientes de león ocupaban un espacio muy grande en medio del lugar. Había todo tipo de plantas y flores, margaritas, tulipanes, azucenas, violetas, tréboles de tres y cuatro hojas, girasoles, rosas, lirios, ¡incluso césped!… ¡Y todo tenía un brillo propio!

—¡Esto es hermoso!

Enseguida se llevó las manos a la boca, pensando que todo volvería a la oscuridad por el ruido, lo que no sucedió. James rió bajito.

—No te preocupes, una vez que se acostumbran a tu presencia ya no se apagan.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó y miró alrededor, como si no le creyera. Al notar que era cierto, sonrió—. ¡Por Dios!

El chico se sentó en el suelo y la miró dar vueltas como una pulga saltarina, soplando algunos dientes de león que soltaban pequeñas partículas que flotaban a su alrededor. Mientras la observaba, no pudo evitar pensar que aquella chica parecía fundirse con el paisaje, era como una bella flor en un prado, a la que nada podía opacar.

Lily se aventuró hacia los lirios y despertó a las mariposas que dormían en el lecho de flores, estas alzaron vuelo y algunas se posaron en su cabello después de haberse esparcido. A la sonrisa boba que esbozó le acompañó la idea de que eran como pequeños broches que adornaban esplendorosamente su esponjosa melena.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

—El invernadero —Casi suspiró, quitó su cara de tonto cuando ella le miró.

—¿Tenemos un invernadero?

—Tres en realidad —Respondió con aires de sabiondo—. El que puedes visitar, el que solo visitan agricultores y el experimental, que es donde estamos ahora.

—¿Experimental? —Replicó la pelirroja.

—El tipo de los laboratorios, Snape creo que se llama —Torció la boca en señal de desagrado, Lily se preguntó si quizá no se llevaban bien—. Está experimentando con las especies que se lograron rescatar, mejorándolas según él, para que se adapten al mundo exterior. Esto es obra suya, muy a mi pesar.

Lily miró con admiración el lugar nuevamente, como si lo viera con otros ojos… ¿Severus había creado todo eso? No podía imaginárselo, por más que se esforzara. Recorrió cada rincón de aquel jardín encantado, imaginando a Severus hacerlo también… Sí James no lo hubiera hecho… ¿El pelinegro se lo habría mostrado alguna vez?

—Sigamos —Dijo James de pronto, estaba repentinamente serio—. Más adelante hay otras cosas que sé que te gustaran.

—¿Qué más hay? —Preguntó ansiosa.

James resopló por tener que decirle lo siguiente.

—Estamos en el piso de experimentación ambiental., Snape ha recreado diversos hábitats… aquí hay de todo, por así decirlo.

Para su desagrado, los ojos de la chica brillaron y la siguió con la mirada, ella daba pequeños saltitos, siguiendo el camino. Resopló, quizá enseñarle todo lo que había creado Snape no había sido buena idea… ¿Y si el muy desgraciado luego quería comerle el mandado? Jamás lo permitiría, primero sobre su cadáver.

La pelirroja esperó a que James abriera la siguiente puerta y se encontró de pronto en un paraíso submarino. Era como estar debajo del agua completamente, peces nadaban a su alrededor y por encima de ella. Se acercó a donde un banco de peces ángel nadaba casi con pereza. Una morena, fea y con afilados dientes, le asustó desde una piedra lejana. Una tortuga marina pasó sobre su cabeza y ella la siguió hasta donde el cristal le permitió hacerlo. Medusas brillantes llenaban un estanque completo, este era el único en oscuridad y ellas le daban una bella luz.

—¡Da la sensación de vivir bajo el mar! —Exclamó, inclinándose a una sección pequeña cubierta de arena, simulando una diminuta playa, con olitas y todo—. ¡Cómo una sirena!

Un pequeño cangrejo emergió de un montículo y caminó con su característico andar ladino, encantándola por completo. James extendió la palma frente a él dejando que se subiera a ella y lo acercó a ella, que se alejó con un pequeño chillido por las tenazas que la amenazaron.

—¿No que una sirena? —Se burló el ojiverde.

La sonrisa brillante y encantadora podría haber sido envidiada por el mismo Adonis y atravesó el pecho de Lily, haciendo que sus mejillas se enrojecieran. Ella no supo si era de vergüenza o algo más.

—Tonto.

Se alejó de él con las mejillas infladas y la frente en alto. James se apoyó en el aparador, recargando la mejilla en su mano. Un delfín se acercó a Lily y ella sonrió de forma angelical.

La joven podría parecer orgullosa y difícil de tratar, pero no podía negar que compartir su mundo con ella le hacía sentir bien, completo. Claro que no era la primera vez que convivía con una chica. Cuando era pequeño, las niñas hacían fila para recibir un beso del guapetas James Potter y se jalaban del cabello por decidir quien tendría su atención. De eso hace algunos años, antes de haber sido encerrado en aquel averno…

Sus ojos se apagaron momentáneamente, recordando algo que era difícil tener presente cuando no eres quien crees ser y a la vez sí.

—Hey, tú —Le llamó Lily, sacándole de sus cavilaciones. Alzó su verde mirada, resguardada por unas gafas de montura redonda -que realmente no necesitaba pero iban con él- y la miró. Ella estaba frente al tanque que contenía una gran variedad de corales—. ¿Esos son peces payaso?

—Vamos, pelirroja —Su sonrisa volvió a emerger, sonreír para Lily era algo que no controlaba, algo muy natural—. ¿Me dirás que no sabes distinguirlos? ¿Es que acaso no fuiste al colegio?

—Eres odioso ¿te lo han dicho? —Farfulló Lily, cruzándose de brazos.

—Es la primera vez que lo escucho, a decir verdad.

Ambos pasaron las horas mirando los animales de un par de hábitats más. Las aves fueron las que congeniaron mucho mejor con Lily, puesto que el color rojo de su cabello atraía su atención y una de ellas intentó picotearla en una ocasión, provocando que riera a pulmón batiente. Jamás se había divertido tanto en su vida, al menos no que su memoria recordara. Definitivamente, Lily era lo que siempre había estado esperando.

Una repentina y desagradable sensación de estarse evaporando le invadió cuando Lily alimentaba a un lindo loro y le enseñaba a decir una palabra, seguramente estaría por despertar.

—Debemos irnos —Musitó con gravedad.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó ella, intrigada.

—Es tarde, si alguien nos encuentra aquí estaremos en problemas.

Ella asintió, aunque no muy convencida y acarició una vez más a su nuevo amigo, este se refregó en su mano por un momento. James la tomó del brazo y ambos comenzaron a correr contra reloj.

x X x

A la mañana siguiente, Lily se levantó más animada de lo normal. Tenía unas enormes ganas de saltar, lo que era muy contradictorio al hecho de que no había dormido casi nada. Después de darse una relajante ducha, se miró en el espejo y examinó sus rasgos. Su nariz levemente pecosa era respingona, quizá demasiado para su gusto; apachurró sus mejillas y las estiró un par de veces, frunció las cejas e infló las mejillas. No le desagradaban los altos pómulos de su cara, que eran angulosos, ni la larga capa sedosa de color rojo quemado que era su cabello, mucho menos el color caramelo de sus ojos.

Su vista viajó a través de su anatomía con curiosidad, su piel era blanca y mucho más en las zonas que nunca descubría, no estaba tan delgada como lo estaban otras chicas y no tenía demasiado volumen en los lugares que atraían la mirada de los hombres… pero eso no le molestó. Estaba bien.

Después de arreglarse un poco, se encaminó hacía la cocina del comedor de Hufflepuff dando saltitos y tarareando una canción pegajosa. A su paso, muchas personas se volvían para mirarla y sonreían por la vitalidad que reflejaba su rostro, en Hogwarts no había muchas personas con ese brillo, que podía iluminar todo un lugar con su sola presencia.

—Vaya, parece que alguien se despertó de buen humor —Comentó Mary al verla llegar. Lily le dedicó una sonrisa brillante, que le deslumbró—. ¿Te sucedió algo interesante?

—Un buen sueño —Respondió la pelirroja con simpleza, tomando un delantal y colocándolo alrededor de su cuerpo.

Sujetó bien su cabello en un apretado moño y estilizó sus manos con mucho cuidado. Durante toda su jornada nunca dejó de tararear.

x X x

Cada anochecer sin falta, Lily se marchaba a dormir temprano y así adquirir energías para lo que seguía. Aunque era muy extraño, no parecía necesitar demasiado descanso para poder rendir más que una persona normal.

En la madrugada, James tocaba su puerta con una sonrisa para llevarla a vivir las más fantásticas aventuras. Conocía cada vez más todo rincón de Hogwarts, excepto algunas partes a las que no había acceso. Junto a él había visto más cosas de las que pudiera imaginar, muchas de ellas solo existían en su imaginación o en libros de cuentos. Las emociones que cada noche le esperaban, eran de un mundo que jamás había conocido, un mundo completamente nuevo, a pesar de ser el suyo.

—¿Por qué jamás te he visto durante el día? —Se atrevió a preguntarle mientras exploraban el área de entrenamiento de Gryffindor.

James pareció meditarlo por un momento.

—La convivencia —Comenzó, de forma vacilante—. Entre Hechiceros y Muggles… no está permitida.

Lily se detuvo.

—¿No lo está?

—No, según el código del Hechicero, página cuatrocientos veinticinco, párrafo tres. "Todo acercamiento físico y sentimental entre un Hechicero y un Muggle queda totalmente prohibido. Un elemento solo existe para servir, cosas tales como los sentimientos pueden distraer y las consecuencias tener un alto costo. Por lo anterior, todo individuo en calidad de Hechicero deberá mantenerse al mínimo de un metro de todo habitante Muggle en el complejo.

Lily le miró con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión asombrada, la forma tan automática en la que James había recitado aquel código era sencillamente impactante, cómo si se supiera todo el manual que les entregaron al llegar allí de memoria.

—Tú… —Musitó, ciñendo la mirada—. ¿Eres una especie de robot o algo parecido?

James le miró desconcertado por un momento, más luego sus labios se curvearon y comenzó a reír de forma suave.

—No, creo que no.

—Lo pareciera —Comentó, acercándose a lo que parecía ser un saco de box y empujándolo—. Tiendes a ponerte en automático.

—Si lo fuera no estaría rompiendo la principal regla del código —Apuntó él, deteniendo el saco e indicándole que lo golpeara—. Es decir, no me habría acercado a ti.

—¿Y por qué lo haces? —Inquirió curiosa—. ¿No deberías evitarme?

—Sé que no quieres eso.

Sonrió de forma rumbosa, Lily arrugó la nariz y entonces asestó un golpe justo en el centro del saco, sacándole el aire al desprevenido azabache. Cada gesto que James esbozaba, cada movimiento de su ser, le hacía sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido. Podría ponerle muchos nombres, química, atracción, afinidad, más no alcanzaría a describir lo mucho que le agradaba estar a su lado. Podía ser molesto, presuntuoso, altanero, arrogante, tonto, cabezota… pero le ayudaba a olvidar, a vivir.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo?

—Lo que quieras, Evans —Sonrió, recuperándose del golpe.

—¿Cómo sabes mi apellido? —Preguntó extrañada, no recordaba habérselo mencionado las otras veces.

—Hice mi tarea —Respondió él, inflando el pecho con orgullo.

—¿Me has investigado? —Inquirió aprensiva—. ¡Ja! Serás un soberano acosador.

—Ya, ya, no te sulfures pelirroja —Pidió James, levantando las manos en son de paz—. ¿Qué es lo que querías pedirme?

—¿Dónde puedo conseguir pintura?

—¿Pintura? —Replicó—. En el almacén del segundo piso de Hufflepuff, justo alado de la bodega. ¿Para qué la necesitas?

Ella se alejó sonriendo de forma misteriosa.

—Eso, amigo mío, es información clasificada.

—Oh, vamos Lily, dime.

—Enséñame a pelear —Terció la chica, componiendo una pose de pelea algo ridícula. El pie derecho al frente, rodillas levemente flexionadas, puños en alto—. Entréname para ser una Hechicera.

—¿Sabes que no existen "Hechiceras", verdad?

—Seré la primera en serlo, señor presumido, ahora enséñame.

Le llamó con un movimiento de la mano. James enarcó una ceja y sonrió de forma depredadora. Se movió tan rápido que Lily apenas y tuvo tiempo de tomar aire cuando él ya estaba detrás de ella, sujetándola por la cintura, su tibio aliento golpeando con su nuca. Por acto reflejo, le tomó del brazo y haló hacia el frente, usando su peso a ventaja. El chico profirió un gemido al golpear contra el suelo.

—¡Qué mujer! —Alabó James en un suspiro desde el suelo, aunque podía sentir el dolor punzante recorrerle el cuerpo.

—J-Jamás hagas eso de nuevo —Balbuceó Lily temblorosa.

—¡Pero ha estado asombroso!

Al mirar los ojos de la chica, intuyó que algo no andaba nada bien. Estaban turbios y cristalinos, el miedo parecía haberla embargado y respiraba agitadamente. Sus cejas se juntaron con confusión.

—Hey… ¿Estas bien? —Lily no respondió. Se levantó rápidamente y la tomó de los hombros—. ¿Evans?

La imagen del Inferi se repetía una y otra y otra vez ante sus ojos, los gritos de Petunia, el olor a putrefacción, el frío penetrante… Todo estaba allí de nuevo.

—Lily —Le sacudía James—. Vuelve conmigo, hey, Lily.

Enfocó la mirada en los ojos verdes y jadeó. No, no quería sentir más aquella tristeza, ese miedo intenso que la horrorizaba y la paralizaba. Se abrazó a James con fuerza y hundió la cara en su pecho, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo logró envolverla lo suficiente como para devolverla a la realidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué había de bueno en seguir sin su familia? ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a sonreír?

—¿L-Lily?

—Distráeme —Susurró. Sus propios demonios atacándola con la culpa de la muerte de los que amaba. ¿Por qué ella podía vivir y ellos no? No era nada, no era nadie… no lo merecía.

Sin entender mucho de lo que sucedía, el azabache colocó las manos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de Lily. Una mano sobre su esponjosa melena y la otra en su espalda. Acarició los cabellos con un poco de torpeza, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y su palpitar acelerar por el contacto entre los dos. Esperaba que ella no estuviera escuchándolos, aunque ya lo dudaba, puesto que parecía tambor en pleno toque.

—¿Me preguntaste porque no me habías visto en el día, verdad? —Ella asintió—. Bueno, es porque durante el día yo… desaparezco.

—¿Desapareces? —Murmuró Lily apagadamente—. ¿Cómo así?

—Bueno, no es desaparecer… es como… pues —Apretó los labios un momento, meditando las palabras que debía decir—. Yo me… me marcho.

—¿A dónde? —Indagó la pelirroja, separándose lentamente. No había llorado pero parecía querer hacerlo aun.

—A… misiones.

Cuando se separaron por completo, ella inhaló y exhaló un par de veces, recuperándose. James decidió no preguntar y dejarla tranquilizarse.

—¿Me enseñaras a pelear?

—Por supuesto —Sonrió, tomando ahora él la pose que Lily había adoptado en un principio—. Venga, dame tu mejor golpe.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

Ante su asentimiento, Lily se lanzó a por él.

x X x

Severus balanceaba un bolígrafo entre sus dedos, golpeando la superficie del papel con la parte posterior de este. El armónico repiquetear del choque era lo único que se escuchaba en toda la habitación, su negra mirada estaba fija en una de las blancas paredes, donde no había más que vacío. Tenía dos delgados dedos sobre sus labios y las piernas cruzadas con elegancia.

No podía negar que estaba distraído, desconcentrado, toda la mañana lo había estado y sus subordinados se habían encargado de hacérselo notar. A pesar de ser joven, muy joven, Snape no pensaba como uno. Sus sentimientos habían sido suprimidos con ferocidad durante su alteración cerebral y encerrados en una habitación dentro de su mente. No obstante, aún podía sentir y esa puerta se abrió con demasiada rapidez como para poder evitarlo. Sus emociones le abrumaban.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, sosteniendo el lapicero como normalmente lo hacía y garabateando algo en el papel. No necesitaba ver lo que estaba allí, su mano tenía perfectamente grabadas las palabras y parecía moverse sola. El nombre de Lily escrito una y otra vez, justo a un lado de la palabra "respuesta".

x X x

—¡Me rindo! —Exclamó—. ¡Evans, me rindo!

—Eres un debilucho, James —Se burló ella, soltando su brazo de la llave que le había enseñado unos minutos atrás.

Llevaban media hora de enseñanza y el chico ya había sido derribado quince veces seguidas. James se puso de pie y movió el brazo de forma circular, intentando aminorar la sensación de ser casi mutilado.

—Se supone que tú eres el Hechicero poderoso ¿Cómo puedo haberte ganado tantas veces?

Una mirada indignada fue lo que la pelirroja recibió en respuesta. El ojiverde se sentía en parte herido y en parte humillado. ¡Vencido por una chica! Aunque no era su culpa… tenía los conocimientos, es cierto… pero la práctica….

—¡Casi me quiebras el brazo! —Se quejó.

—Bah, llorón —Lily se puso de pie y pasó una mano por la frente, secando el sudor perlado que la cubría—. Hace calor ¿no?

James enarcó una ceja y se mostró renuente a contestar, sin embargo, la necesidad de hacerlo fue más fuerte.

—Ven —Farfulló, tomando camino hacia una puerta que se encontraba al fondo del gran gimnasio.

—¿Eh? ¿A dónde vamos? —Cuestionó Lily, siguiéndole el paso.

—Ya lo verás.

Le condujo por un pasillo oscuro, donde al final había una puerta. Abrió y le dejó pasar, Lily enarcó una ceja. Allí había una especie de piscina de agua cristalina e iluminada.

—¿Una piscina?

—Dijiste que tenías calor.

—¿Estás insinuando que quieres que entre en ella? —James bufó y tomó su mano, arrastrándola hacia la orilla—. ¡Oye! ¡No, espera!

Tomó aire justo a tiempo y ambos cayeron al agua, mojando gran parte del suelo en el proceso. El agua estaba fresca y se sentía muy bien. Abrió los ojos y lo primero logró visualizar fueron los ojos de James, fijos en ellas. Su rebelde cabello flotaba libremente, su rostro anguloso y de barbilla fuerte denotaban seriedad, su mirada era tan intensa que se sintió tan líquida como el agua. Debajo de ese verde nada turbio y brillante como las esmeraldas, había una ternura implícita, que se descubría ante ella como una revelación.

Él extendió su gran mano y juntó sus palmas, contrastando sus manos, las de ella eran pequeñas y finas en comparación con las suyas. Sus miradas volvieron a conectarse y sintió que el aliento le faltaba. Pequeñas burbujas emergieron de su boca y ella subió a la superficie para tomar aire con exageración, sus mejillas estaban rojas. James emergió unos segundos después, tenía las mejillas de un suave tono rosáceo y parecía avergonzado. Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Para romper la tensión que se comenzaba a extender entre ellos, que no era nada cómoda a decir verdad, Lily decidió actuar rápido. Lanzó un poco de agua al aire, con la esperanza de que todo volviera a la normalidad.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó el azabache.

—¿Te asusta el agua? —Sonrió burlona—. ¿Eh, gran macho?

—¡Ja! ¡Ahora verás!

Lily tomó aire y se hundió antes de que James pudiera hundirla. El chico nadó hacia ella, que se alejaba cada vez más y antes de poder tocarla, la pelirroja dio un giro, colocándose debajo de él, nadando en dirección contraria. Volteó a verla y ella pegó las manos a los costados de su cabeza, moviendo los dedos a forma de burla. Fingió indignarse y comenzó a seguirla de nuevo.

Aquella noche, entre giros, saltos salpicados y risas sinceras, Lily se dio cuenta que estar con James le hacía olvidar todo lo que había allá afuera, todo lo que había perdido… y comenzó a sentir, que quizá valía la pena vivir un poco más.

* * *

Primero que nada, lamento no actualizar tan pronto como esperaban, la escuela me absorbe más de lo que me gustaría e_e y eso que solo es la segunda semana de clases, no me imagino cuando esté en parciales. Así que una disculpa :/ Espero sinceramente que les agrade el capitulo ^-^ la relación entre James y Lily es algo que me ha gustado escribir, y aún falta un poco más, pero ya van avanzando xD.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, **Melinda**, **Guest**, **LaDOTT** y **G**, me hace feliz que les guste la historia :3 y se tomen un tiempito para dejarme sus bellas palabras. Se los agradezco de todo corazón ^-^.

¡Un saludo grandote, grandote :3 y un abrazo apashurrante para todos! Nos leemos en la próxima actualización


	6. Indeseable

**Capítulo VI, Indeseable **

—¿Está bien, Capitán? —Preguntó una voz distorsionada.

El susodicho volteó hacia su interlocutor, ninguno podía ver su expresión puesto que los visores impedían tal cosa. Sin embargo, se había quedado fijo en un solo punto, como una estatua, por un buen rato y era eso lo que le había animado a preguntar.

—Sí ¿Qué decías?

—Nos preguntábamos —Dijo uno más—. ¿Qué hacemos en este comedor?

El Capitán no respondió. Los tres estaban en una mesa del comedor de Hufflepuff y la gente normal les miraba con curiosidad. Moony y Padfoot tenían la intriga de saber que mosca le había picado a su superior para querer almorzar en aquel lugar, era la primera y única vez que sucedía… y eso no podía presagiar nada bueno.

Se dieron cuenta de que, en un segundo, el hombre se puso en guardia, levantando la mirada sobre sus hombros y estirando un poco el cuello. Ambos voltearon y vieron desfilar a tres singulares chicas. Cada paso era distinto como la propietaria, uno altivo, otro despreocupado y uno más gracioso, grácil. Lily llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza sirena que descansaba sobre su hombro derecho, Mary lo tenía corto y sujeto con un broche, el de Andrómeda caía sobre sus hombros con gracia y se movía con su andar. Las tres melenas eran esponjosas y brillantes.

—Ahí va mi destino —Les dijo al ponerse de pie, denotando un entusiasmo que jamás le habían visto.

Moony y Paddy se miraron, quizá con incredulidad.

Con paso decidido, el Hechicero se abrió camino hasta donde las féminas parloteaban sobre algo aparentemente interesante. Lily parecía un poco distraída, pues su mente se encontraba en otro lado, con un chico de ojos verdes. ¿Estaría él cerca? Con tanto Hechicero cubierto de pies a cabeza no podía saberlo. Mary y Andrómeda callaron abruptamente de un momento a otro, lo que llamó su atención, ambas parecían asustadas.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó extrañada.

Un carraspeó distorsionado le hizo dar un pequeño salto en su lugar y volteó lentamente, encontrándose con la imponente figura de aquel que le había salvado de una muerte segura. No podía ver su cara pero el recuerdo de los rojos ojos le hizo temblar bajo la piel.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Evans.

Lily tragó en seco, temerosa.

—Buenas… tardes.

—¿Quisiera… —Musitó él, su porte orgulloso era regio y le daba un toque atemorizante—. … almorzar conmigo?

Casi todo el comedor se quedó en silencio. Lily perdió el color que siempre mantenía y bajó la mirada.

—Ya… ya he almorzado —Mintió. Mary y Andrómeda le miraron sin fingir su asombro—. Lo siento.

—Entonces, será en otra ocasión —Respondió en un tono que sonó duro—. Qué tenga… una linda tarde.

Miró a los lados antes de moverse y, en cuanto lo hizo, todos los demás volvieron a sus actividades. Él se marchó con paso rígido y apresurado, pasando de largo la mesa donde Moony y Padfoot estaban. Estos le siguieron unos segundos después.

La pelirroja no despegó la mirada de la amplia espalda hasta que desapareció tras una puerta automática. Arrugó la frente con confusión. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? ¿No que la cercanía entre Hechiceros y Muggles estaba prohibida?

—¡Merlín, le gustas! —Exclamó Mary detrás de ella, aún estaba en shock—. ¡Le gustas al Capitán!

Lily se hundió en su lugar y seguidamente se refugió detrás de ellas, la gente le miraba sin disimular y cuchicheaban demasiado alto.

—Pues a mí me da miedo —Respondió irritada.

—Pero Lily, es el mayor mando en Hogwarts, es como… ¡como el presidente! —Añadió Andrómeda.

—¿Y eso qué? Es aterrador.

—No te lo niego, da algo de miedo… pero es una gran oportunidad.

—¿Oportunidad para qué? —Replicó.

—Bueno… —Andrómeda se encogió de hombros—. Yo solo digo.

Mary también lo hizo y, en un acuerdo mudo, decidieron salir del comedor. Era incómodo tener todas las miradas encima y los murmullos indiscretos revoloteando por el lugar. Lily decidió ignorar todo aquello, ella no estaba interesada en tener algo con nadie en esos momentos.

No obstante, hubo momentos demasiado parecidos a ese. El Capitán parecía renuente a dejar pasar alguna oportunidad de verla y se paseaba por todo Hufflepuff con soltura. Cada que sucedía, Lily solía evaporarse como la niebla y desaparecer en el momento preciso.

—¿Ha visto a la señorita Evans? —Preguntó el hombre, dándole alcance a Andrómeda a medio comedor al día siguiente.

—Se ha tomado el día libre —Respondió esta—. Dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer.

—¿Algo importante? —Repitió… Jum. Que conveniente—. ¿No le ha dicho qué?

—Uhm, no —La castaña sonrió divertida repentinamente y suspiró—. Aunque, justo allí va.

Volteó a la dirección en la que la chica señalaba, encontrándose con la visión de la pelirroja, ataviada en un traje deportivo negro con franjas amarillas a los costados. Su característica cola de caballo se movía con su gracioso trote y llevaba pinceles, brochas y un pedazo de tela en las manos. Andrómeda lo despertó de su ensoñación con una falsa tosecita.

—Muchas gracias —Se despidió con una leve reverencia y corrió a por ella.

Lily se desapareció en un pasillo y la gente que transitaba por allí le impidió avanzar más rápido. La siguió hasta los niveles más bajos de Hufflepuff y la vio doblar en un recodo. Suspiró. A pesar de ser pequeña, la pelirroja era muy rápida y escurridiza. Dobló en la misma esquina y se encontró con un pasillo desierto.

Más allá no parecía haber nada ni nadie y no había desviaciones, ni habitaciones ni puertas. Esperó un momento pero ella no volvió a aparecer, así que dio media vuelta y volvió… quizá había visto mal.

x x x

Suspiró.

Era imposible mantenerle el paso, la chica incluso lograba evadir las cámaras de seguridad. ¿En dónde rayos se metía?

Justo en ese momento le había seguido hasta los niveles de Ravenclaw, donde se le había escapado por un pelo de rana pelona. Una puerta automática se abrió y de ella emergió un joven de cabellos negros y bata blanca, que llevaba en las manos unos documentos, los cuales leía. Ambos se detuvieron frente al otro y mantuvieron la vista fija.

—Capitán —Siseó Severus.

—Snape —Le imitó el otro.

—Oye, Sev…

Lily, que había emergido de la misma puerta, guardo silencio instantáneamente y borró su sonrisa; la tensión era casi palpable en el ambiente y aumentó mucho más con su presencia.

—¿Podría volver por un papel que me he dejado en el escritorio, señorita Evans? —Irrumpió Severus en el silencio que se formó durante unos segundos. Lily enarcó una ceja ante el formalismo y volvió sobre sus pasos a la oficina sin decir absolutamente nada.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de sí, el pelinegro bajó los papeles y miró con profundo desdén al Capitán.

—Explícate, Snape —Demandó este, con un tono cargado de furia.

—¿A qué exactamente se refiere? —Respondió el otro con parsimonia, la burla brillando en sus ojos negros.

—El código dicta que la relación entre…

—Me sé perfectamente el código, gracias —Atajó—. Y puedo vanagloriarme de respetarlo al pie de la letra.

—Aléjate de ella.

La comisura izquierda de los finos labios de Severus se elevó sutilmente y sus tupidas cejas se enarcaron en un gesto que decía: "¿O sino qué?". El Capitán apretó los puños y su lenguaje corporal no demostró nada más que hostilidad. Se inclinó levemente hacia él, amenazante.

—Estás pisando terreno peligroso.

—Peligro es mi segundo nombre —Se burló Snape al tiempo que Lily volvió a salir.

El Capitán pareció echarle una mirada rápida a la pelirroja y luego se alejó por donde había llegado a grandes y toscas zancadas.

—Creía que tu segundo nombre era Tobias —Inquirió la chica.

—¿Tenías que arruinar mi momento? —Bufó el pelinegro. Ella sonrió—. ¿Has estado haciendo amigos?

—Ese sujeto me da miedo —Declaró con una mueca.

—Créeme Lily, entiendo perfectamente porque…

x x x

—Ese pelele me sigue a todos lados, no sabes lo difícil que es moverse por este lugar con tremendo gorila pisándome los talones.

James ladeó la cabeza, mirando al frente. Lily llevaba exactamente veinte minutos y treinta segundos quejándose de la insistente presencia de un Hechicero, que al parecer tenía segundas intenciones con ella. Su frente se arrugó ante la perspectiva de un rival. Ambos estaban sentados en la alta columna de un mirador que daba a las afueras, donde solo había oscuridad y las luces exteriores de Hogwarts como reflejo en el sereno océano.

—Deberías informarle a alguien, eso es acoso y además está prohibido que se acerque a ti.

—¿Sabes que podría decir lo mismo de ti? —Recalcó con mal fingida inocencia—. Podría acusarte.

—Lo mío es distinto —Se acomodó de forma que le miraba con una expresión de lo más socarrona—. Tú te mueres por mí.

Lily le miró con sincero asombro y luego comenzó a reír.

—¿Enserio? ¡No me digas! ¿Quién te ha engañado de esa forma tan cruel?

El azabache pareció indignarse y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al techo. La pelirroja dejó de reír y le imitó. Pensándolo bien, su relación con James sí que estaba prohibida y podía causarle problemas… incluso Severus tenía algo que ver con ella, pero suponía que eso si era distinto. El pelinegro fungía como su doctor personal, así que quizá se dedujera que su lazo era una mera comunicación doctor/paciente. James, por otro lado, era… ¿Qué era? No podía responder a aquella pregunta, llevaba noches y días enteros intentando encontrar una vertiente que le llevara a la palabra que definiera lo que tenía con él. Eran cercanos, sí, quizá amigos… pero no de una forma tan íntima.

Lily tenía un problema a la hora de expresarse. No le había contado absolutamente nada de ella, aunque él ya le había relatado la mitad de su vida. Sabía que había vivido en Londres hasta ser reclutado, no le había dado una fecha exacta de cuando ocurrió aquello pero quizá no hacía mucho, ya que los dieciocho. Tenía la extraña sensación de recibir y no dar nada a cambio, lo que le desagradaba… quizá… quizá ya iba siendo hora de...

No… Aun no estaba preparada.

—Tus ojos me lo dicen siempre —Soltó James de pronto. Escuchó su voz un poco lejana, como si le hubiera susurrado.

—¿Te dicen qué?

—Lo que sientes.

—¿Sobré qué?

La ronca risa que brotó de sus labios le hizo recordar de lo que hablaban y se arrepintió de haber perdido el hilo de la conversación. Le volteó la cara, intentando ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Creo que te has hecho demasiadas ilusiones —Masculló—. Yo no siento nada por el estilo.

James no borró su sonrisa, pero sus ojos dejaron de brillar y ya no dijo nada más. Quizá era cierto, Lily podía no sentir lo mismo que él, sino es que nada. Pero había algo en ella, algo que no podía ignorar, era una fuerza lo suficientemente fuerte para saber que la protegería de y ante todo. La sangre en sus venas corría por Lily, sus pulmones se expandían y contraían por su aroma, sus ojos catalizaban correctamente por mirar su rostro, su corazón latía imitando al de ella…

¿Pero cómo podía hacérselo saber? ¿Cómo? Si después de pasar todo ese tiempo juntos, de abrirse completamente, ella aún seguía alzando muros a su alrededor, impidiéndole el paso. Su pelirroja tenía una historia que él anhelaba conocer, pero no sabía si estaba a un paso de llegar a escuchar.

—¿Crees que haya esperanza? —Su voz salió demasiado cargada de añoranza y de desazón, marcando su propio sentimiento. Lily ladeó la cabeza sin comprender del todo a qué se refería. James le sonrió débilmente—. ¿Crees que el mundo tenga esperanza?

—Esperanza —Susurró ella, probando la palabra en sus labios.

La encontró floja, sin un ancla como antes la había tenido. Su madre solía referirse a esa simple unión de letras como lo más hermoso en un ser humano, como la llama que arde dentro de cada ser, el atisbo de luz que mantenía con vida el sol que se encontraba detrás de las oscuras y espesas nubes pero aún calentaba lo suficiente el planeta para consentir la vida en él.

Se dio cuenta de que la palabra esperanza había desaparecido de su vocabulario desde el incidente que la llevara a ese lugar y el significado se había desvanecido con la luz de la campanilla. Para ella la esperanza había sido poder ver caer las hojas en otoño junto a su padre, ver a Petunia llegando al altar, observar a su madre besar las mejillas regordetas de sus nietos y tenerlos muchos años más.

—Lo he olvidado —James la miró con curiosidad, más sintió un peso muerto en la boca del estómago al notar que realmente había confusión en su rostro—. He olvidado lo que significa… esperanza.

—Bueno… la esperanza es como saber que algún día el cielo volverá a ser azul o al menos eso es lo que deseas. Es tener confianza en que todo va a mejorar y la vida llenará cada rincón del universo.

—¿No es eso un poco tonto? —Lily se echó hacia atrás, recostándose sobre sus brazos. El pecho le subía y le bajaba al compás de su respiración—. Si eso fuera la esperanza… podría ver a quienes amo una vez más. Pero la vida sigue, y sé que eso no ocurrirá nunca, ellos no volverán por más que yo lo desee… la esperanza no serviría más que para causar un dolor innecesario.

El silencio punzante que se extendió después de sus duras palabras, solo sirvió para acentuar el dolor en el pecho de ambos. Ella sufría por la pérdida y él por no poder hacer nada que le ayudara. Lily apenas vio a James moverse rápidamente, y su sombra lo cubrió todo.

De pronto no podía ver nada más que su rostro sobre el de ella y sus ojos brillando con un destello verde. Eran como un cielo estrellado en miniatura, un pequeño universo, aunque ella jamás había visto las estrellas antes.

—¿Sabes lo que yo veo? —En la mente de Lily las preguntas "¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que ves?" sonaron demasiado anhelantes, tanto que ella misma se asustó—. Yo veo la esperanza… en ti.

Las espesas cejas del color de la tinta, se juntaron en ese lugarcillo tenso de su frente que ella adoraba en secreto, y su rostro adquirió un matiz distinto, profundo, concentrado.

—Puedo percibirla en tus ojos, brillando a través de tus pupilas —Su tono era suave, como el algodón, pero lo suficientemente resuelto para hacerla enmudecer—. La escucho en tu risa, en tu voz.

Cerró los ojos momentáneamente, recordando el rostro de la chica en distintas situaciones, jugando con una niña, auxiliando a un anciano, buscando brindar ayuda en lo que podía; aunque era como mirarla a través de una tela, a través de otros ojos.

»Eres el alma más gentil que he conocido… tú eres la esperanza, Lily.

—¿Eh…?

—Eres… mi esperanza.

Por un momento el corazón le latió desbocado y golpeó las paredes torácicas de su pecho dolorosamente. El efecto de esas palabras no lo había esperado, no lo había sentido con anterioridad. James le miró intensamente, más luego desvió la mirada y se volvió a sentar en su lugar, doblando una rodilla y apoyando la frente en ella. Sus manos se enredaron en el revoltoso cabello con un poco de frustración.

Lily se incorporó un segundo después, sin atreverse siquiera a pronunciar palabra.

—Es solo que… —Dijo él, tan bajito que tuvo que esforzarse para escucharle claramente—. Cuando estoy contigo, olvido todo lo malo que hay en mi interior…

Dejó caer las manos a sus costados y suspiró. Ella tuvo la sensación de estar mirando a un niño indefenso.

»Tienes el extraño poder de hacerme sentir normal —Siguió murmurando—. A ti no te importa lo que soy, me acompañas sin prejuicios y sin temores. Eres maravillosa, Lily.

Era como escuchar a un hermanito confesar que te admira, y aquella ternura le invadió el cuerpo con un cosquilleo. Sus brazos se cercaron alrededor de él y apoyó la mejilla contra su cabeza con cariño. Su sentido protector se había encendido de repente, como si James no fuera un fiero Hechicero, solo un chico solo y desamparado.

El azabache se había puesto tieso como una tabla y el rostro le ardía, mientras sus costillas eran atacadas por un desenfrenado martilleo. Lily le había abrazado una única vez y solo por miedo, esa era la primera vez que le abrazaba voluntariamente.

—No hay nada malo dentro de ti, tonto —Le arrulló dulcemente—. Y eres perfectamente normal, quizá te falte un poco de cerebro pero no es nada que alguien pueda notar de inmediato.

James dejó escapar una risita que sonó encantadora, aunque solo era el reflejo de su timidez y bochorno. Por un instante permanecieron de esa manera, él cobijado bajo el manto dulce de los cálidos brazos de Lily, mientras ella pensaba en las palabras que le había dedicado. Qué él la considerara tan importante le hacía sentir… diferente.

—¿Lily? —Llamó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Sí?

—Se me ha entumido el cuello…

—¡Oh! —Se alejó rápidamente, sentándose en donde había estado anteriormente y mirando como sus pies se balanceaban—. Lo siento.

—No —Respondió James, una sonrisa tensaba sus labios—. No lo sientas.

—Entonces… ¿decías que puedo denunciarlo?

—Ajá.

—¿No importa que sea el Capitán?

—¿Qué?

Lily se asustó por el repentino sobresalto, la cara de James parecía aterrada de pronto.

—Ah, uhm… —Balbuceó—. Bueno, creo… creo que es el Capitán, eso dijo Mary.

James apenas y le puso atención, su mirada vagaba inquieta por la ventana, como si pudiera ver en la densa oscuridad. Se preguntó si es que acaso tenía miedo a ese hombre, justo como ella.

—Es hora de irnos —Anunció el azabache, poniéndose de pie y, sin esperar, echó a andar—. Es mejor que descanses.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué? —Replicó ella, siguiéndole—. Aún no es tan tarde…

—¿Te importa regresar sola a tu habitación? —Continuó su camino, descendiendo entre las columnas e ignorándole—. Recordé que debo hacer algo importante.

—Pero…

—Nos vemos después.

Le dedicó apenas un gesto con la mano y se perdió entre los oscuros corredores. Lily se quedó allí, mirando incrédula la salida. ¿Se había ido sin ella? ¿La había dejado allí? ¿Enserio lo había hecho? El silencio le dio la respuesta, puesto que aunque pasaron algunos minutos no se escuchó nada más.

Miró hacia todos lados, encontrándose completamente sola. Con un pie frente al otro, emprendió el paso por donde había llegado, siguiendo exactamente el mismo que James tomó. Los pasillos desiertos ya no le asustaban, tenía más confianza en Hogwarts por haberla recorrido casi por completo con él. Y aunque le había dicho que se fuera a dormir, eso era lo que menos haría. Su boca se torció, comenzando a enojarse con James.

—Idiota —Farfulló, su paso se tornó orgulloso.

x x x

Cayó sentada en el suelo, exhausta. Estaba cubierta de pintura de diversos colores, incluso en el cabello y tenía un pincel en la mano, otro en la oreja. Secó el sudor de su frente y miró satisfecha su trabajo.

—Ha quedado bien —Se felicitó a sí misma, sonriendo dulcemente.

Al menos su noche había sido productiva.

* * *

Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios pero me disculpo de todas maneras xD ¡Tres semanas sin actualizar! Pero han sido las más extenuantes de mi vida e_e demasiada tarea y examenes y uff... esto es demasiado. Los musos me abandonaron por un momento, creo que como castigo. Pero en fin, he vuelto(?)

Por favor, tenganme paciencia.

Un saludote a las lindosas mushashitas que me comentan ;u; es un placer y un honor saber que les agrada mi historia. Contesto reviews *-*.

**laura**: Muchas gracias dindura :3

**Buri**: Si todo fuera rosa u.u no habría historia xD. Muchas gracias por tu comentario linda! ^o^

**G**: Oh, la procreación jajaja ya veremos, ya veremos e.é no se las dejaré fácil. Muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia T.T

**Stefania Potter**: Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, realmente me ayudan mucho y me hacen muy feliz *^* eres una dulzura.

**Ayda Merodeadora**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario amiguita c:

**Brithney House**: Contesté tu PM :33 espero lo hayas leído. Pero igualmente muchas gracias por el review n3n!

Saludos a todas :DD espero leerles pronto.


	7. Suspención

**Capítulo VII, Suspención**

—¿Qué mosca te ha picado? —Dijo Mary confundida.

—Nada —Sabía que por su tono nadie le creería, ni ella misma lo hacía pero no podía admitir que estaba molesta, no era por alguna clase de orgullo sino porque sería difícil explicar con quién—. Es solo que no entiendo porque los hombres son idiotas.

—¿El Capitán ha vuelto a molestarte?

Su nariz de arrugó ante la mención de ese otro idiota, ya estaba harta de él y más aún porque James le había dejado sola por su culpa. Lo peor de todo era que el azabache no había vuelto a la noche siguiente, ni a la siguiente, ni a la siguiente. Tres días ya estaban haciendo mella en su humor, las aventuras por Hogwarts eran lo único que le distraía y hacerlo sola no era nada divertido.

Durante las horas de inmerecida soledad se había machacado una y otra y otra y otra vez el cerebro, preguntándose si la verdadera razón de la ausencia de James era su miedo al Capitán o eran por su causa. A regañadientes había terminado admitiendo que no lo trataba de la mejor manera, que quizá era un poquito agresiva y de respuestas agudas… quizá había terminado por cansarse de ella.

Dejó la masa para pan que hasta ese momento amasaba con mucha hostilidad, como si fuera la causante de todos sus males y miró sus manos enharinadas. Pensar que se había aburrido de su compañía o de su conducta infantil no le agradaba, le hacía sentir triste y desolada… tal vez James se diera cuenta de que no era nada de lo que había dicho esa noche o quizá había preferido alejarse al arrepentirse de aquellas palabras.

—_"Bueno… no es que importe ¿verdad?" _—Pensó, dando un largo suspiro—. _"Nunca me dijo que me consideraba su… amiga o algo parecido, puede que tenga mejores cosas que hacer que vagar por Hogwarts conmigo. Tal vez deba visitar a Sev… sí, eso haré. ¡Ja! James no es el único amigo que tengo… ¿Por qué ha de afectarme tanto?" _

Volvió a atacar la masa con enojo, más pronto otro suspiro se escapó de su pecho. Se echó hacia adelante, chocando la frente contra la mesa y golpeando la superficie con el puño reiteradas veces. A su lado, Mary y Andrómeda intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. Su amiga llevaba algunos días actuando extraño y lo menos que podían hacer era preguntarse lo que le sucedía. Sin embargo, la pelirroja no decía absolutamente nada, lo cual era tan malo como no preguntar.

x x x

—¿Y qué haces aquí para divertirte?

—Trabajar.

Enarcó una ceja con expresión de pocos amigos, apenas levantó la cabeza para comprobar que Severus miraba a sus dichosos papeles, como siempre. Le hizo una mueca burlona, haciéndole el visco e inflando las mejillas.

—Puedo verte perfectamente.

—Vaya, eso sí es nuevo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Inquirió sin tono alguno y sin levantar la vista.

—A que nunca me miras, a eso.

Esta vez sí que sus ojos se posaron sobre sí, enarcando una ceja. Ahora era ella la que no le miraba, sino al techo.

—Bueno —Parecía ir a decir algo como una disculpa—. No hay mucho que ver, a decir verdad.

—¡¿Qué?! —Saltó, levantándose del sofá y mirándole furibunda—. ¿Qué significa eso?

—Que no haces muchas cosas interesantes.

—Ah, y lo que tú haces sí que lo es ¿No? —Sus manos se situaron en su cadera, el reproche brillaba en su voz.

—Por supuesto —Afirmó con orgullo—. La partogénesis es…

—¡Por Dios! —Bufó, levantando las manos al aire—. ¡Severus, debes estar bromeando!

—¿Bromeando?

—¡Solo trabajas y trabajas!

—Ese es mi deber, Lily. Hogwarts necesita…

—Eres aburrido —Terció.

—¿Disculpa? —Pidió extrañado.

—Qué eres aburrido —Repitió—. Aburrido, Sev, aburrido.

El rostro del pelinegro se mantuvo inexpresivo, apenas y parpadeó. Ella esperaba que le respondiera y quizá pelearan un poco, aunque sabía que Severus no le daría mucha batalla. Sin embargo, el suspiro que soltó le hizo suavizar el ceño.

—Claro —Volvió la vista a sus papeles y anotó algo más en una hoja blanca—. Creo que el laboratorio no es un lugar especialmente divertido. Deberías buscar algo más si tanto te molesta estar aquí.

—¿Eh…?

—Si me disculpas, debo desarrollar una nueva enzima —Se puso en pie, ordenó sus papeles y le dedicó una sonrisa tenue—. Y quizá algo para quitarte ese mal humor, pequeña y orgullosa cierva… ¿Nos vemos después?

No le dio tiempo a responder y ya había desaparecido detrás de una puerta a la que a ella no le estaba permitido acceder. Se sintió repentinamente mal ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Severus se esforzaba por pasar un poco de tiempo con ella ¿y cómo le pagaba? Con reproches. Tomó la dirección contraria y salió, pateándose mentalmente por ser tan estúpida y cabeza hueca, exactamente como las chicas a las que tanto odiaba.

x x x

—¡Señorita Evans! ¡Señorita Evans!

Lily se detuvo de sopetón y él casi derrapa al frenar en su lucha por no chocar con ella. Los ojos marrones le miraron, se veían cansados y apagados, como la primera vez que le mirara en la cabina de la nave de Gryffindor. Las cejas rojizas estaban levemente fruncidas y su boca denotaba que no estaba nada contenta. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero el pequeño pie de ella se movió con impaciencia, lo que le dio a entender que estaba esperando lo que tuviera que decirle.

—Quisiera…

—¿Desayunar? ¿Comer? ¿O quizá cenar? —Inquirió ella con molestia—. ¿Qué es esta vez?

—Preguntarle si se encuentra bien…

—Muy bien, perfecta, mejor que nunca —Soltó con ironía.

Él se sintió intimidado.

—He notado que está un poco decaída… y que ya no sonríe.

—¿Me ha estado vigilando?

Tragó en seco, eso no era bueno. La mirada acusadora de la mujer de sus sueños le hacía temblar, ejerciendo el poder que sabía que tenía sobre él. Pero no podía flaquear, no ahora que había logrado establecer una conversación con ella.

—Debo confesar —Respondió con seguridad no sentida—. Qué le deseo…

No, palabras erróneas. Lily abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y las fosas de su nariz se dilataron. Indignación, eso surcaba por toda su expresión.

—¿Disculpe? ¿Cree que soy algo así como un premio?

—Sí —Dijo, luego se arrepintió—. Bueno no… es decir, sería un premio para el hombre que logre ganarla… pero a lo que me refiero es a que me encantaría que usted me aceptara.

—No me gustan los hombres —Contestó con sequedad.

—¿Quiere decir que… le gustan las…? —Balbuceó sorprendido.

—¡No! —Se apresuró a decir, con las mejillas coloreadas—. ¡Me refiero a que los hombres me parecen unos imbéciles!

—Uff, menos mal.

—Qué menos mal ni que ocho cuartos —Refunfuñó en voz baja, él ladeó la cabeza y ella resopló—. Ya estoy harta de esto, deje de seguirme y acosarme, por más que sea el capitán no puede acercarse a mí, lo dice el código.

¿Conocía el código? ¿Pero cómo? Solo los hechiceros debían conocerlo. Su cerebro repasó las probabilidades rápidamente y una punzada maligna atravesó su corazón con una de ellas.

—¿Se lo ha dicho Snape?

—¿Qué? —Replicó confundida, luego lo entendió—. No, él no me ha dicho nada.

—¿Entonces cómo…?

—Qué importa cómo, el caso es que lo sé y no dudaré en comentárselo a alguien si no deja de seguirme como perro tras un trozo de carne, no quiero tener nada que ver con nadie, mucho menos con usted.

—Pero…

—¿No hablé claro? —Terció—. ¿Quiere que se lo repita? No-quiero-nada-con-usted.

El dolor de su corazón fue en aumento al notar que ella hablaba enserio. Recordaba vagamente que Padfoot había dicho una vez algo de que si una mujer decía no, significaba sí, pero dudaba que esa regla se aplicara a Lily Evans, cuyo carácter parecía ser el de una fiera al acecho. Le lastimaba el hecho de que ella le detestara tanto, aun sin saber el porqué de ese hecho.

—Entiendo.

—Menos mal —Ironizó Lily.

—Pero no me rendiré.

—¿Qué?

—Usted va a ser mía —Declaró jactancioso—. De eso estoy seguro.

—¿Así? —Replicó desdeñosa—. Eso lo veremos.

Dio media vuelta con tanta gracia como una bailarina y reanudó su paso, perdiéndose en un pasillo. Un largo suspiro se escapó de sus labios al observarla, esa chica le volvía loco y le alborotaba las hormonas, lo que daría él por tenerla entre sus brazos y estrecharla mientras la amaba por los rincones. Y en efecto, Lily sería suya, como que él era el Capitán de Hogwarts.

x x x

Tan pronto como se halló en su habitación se pegó a la pared, dejándose caer hasta que se deslizó por completo al suelo. Dobló las rodillas y miró al techo. El séptimo, era el séptimo día que James no se aparecía.

—Quizá sí que se aburrió de mí —Murmuró con congoja.

Los primeros días habían sido de espera, los siguientes de búsqueda. Sus ojillos parecían ya los de una niña perdida sin guía alguna, la incertidumbre de cada noche le estaba matando lentamente. James ya no iba a los lugares que ambos frecuentaban, a ninguno. La soledad le recibía con los brazos abiertos y parecía alma en pena por los corredores, caminando sin rumbo alguno.

—Soy patética —Sonrió amargamente. Su ánimo había decaído a niveles alarmantes y su confianza mermado completamente.

No podía seguir de esa forma, era algo lejano a sus principios. Depender de alguien más. Un suspiro derrotado brotó de lo más profundo de su ser y lo dejó permanecer a su lado por unos instantes. Luego se prometió que sería el último.

Se puso de pie y fue directo a ponerse el pijama, ya no sería una insomne por su causa, daría lo mejor por acoplarse a la vida sin emoción extra. La vida en la cocina no era tan mala después de todo y a Sev le faltaba compañía de otro ser humano, podría salir adelante.

Su cama se sentía más cómoda de lo habitual, quizá porque no la había utilizado mucho en el último tiempo. Cerró los ojos y durmió sin soñar hasta el amanecer.

x x x

Su perfume le acariciaba los sentidos, era dulce y suave, justo como ella parecía pero no era. Ninguno de los dos hablaba aunque la incomodidad no les rodeaba, nunca lo había hecho y estaban acostumbrados a ese silencio, al menos lo estaban antes.

—Siento lo del otro día —Murmuró con voz quedita, él cerró su libro para ponerle atención.

—¿De qué hablas?

Lily retorcía sus manos sobre sus rodillas con inquietud y se veía un poco apenada.

—Ya sabes… lo de aburrido y los gritos…

—Ah, eso —Sonrió, antes no sonreía en lo absoluto y de hecho solo podía hacerlo con ella—. Ya lo había olvidado.

—Es que estaba… un poco extraña ese día…

—Malhumorada querrás decir… pero siempre estás así de todos modos.

—¡Oye! —Se defendió—. Solo fue ese día, no mientas.

—Vale, vale —Cruzó las piernas con elegancia y cruzó los brazos—. Cuéntame ¿qué te preocupa?

Mientras Lily le balbuceaba excusas tontas que sabía no tenían nada que ver con la verdadera razón de su inquietud, por dentro sonreía. La pequeña pelirroja buscaba por todas las maneras esconder lo obvio. El brillo en sus ojos y las risitas nerviosas le delataban, sus pestañas de paraguas intentaban cubrir las estrellas de sus pupilas y se mordía el labio inferior, rojizo y carnoso.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que antes había deseado besarla, incluso en ese momento un esbozo de ese anhelo le picaba la resistencia. Siempre había sido un estúpido y sabía que no había nadie más que ella para despertarle tales sensaciones… pero lo había arruinado y ya jamás podría decirle lo que sentía. Lily estaba enamorada, y no era de él.

Quizá si le hubiera dicho que la amaba y que volvería por ella aquella vez, todo sería distinto, aunque eso no hubiera podido ser una realidad. Era aquello lo que le había impedido hacerlo, su propio destino. Y ahora más que nunca estaba consciente de que el camino de cada uno era diferente y distante… y pobre de Lily, que iría a lidiar con sus sentimientos cuando la ceremonia de selección se llevara a cabo. Todos estaban marcados.

—¿En qué piensas, Sev?

—En el pasado.

—¿En tus padres?

—No —Dio un suspiro—. En nosotros.

—¿Te refieres a cuando éramos niños? —Sonrió melancólicamente—. ¿Qué recuerdas?

—Hmm… aquella vez cuando tu hermana te cortó muy mal el cerquillo.

—¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! —De repente se tornó animada, casi tanto como cuando era una niña enana y de pecas sobre la nariz—. Ahora no parece tan malo como en ese momento.

—Te veías horrible —Declaró burlón.

—¡Vaya! ¡Gracias! —Refunfuñó—. Tú sí que sabes cómo conquistar una chica, Severus.

Sonrió. Lily también. Ambos comenzaron a reír y recordar los viejos tiempos. Y mientras lo hacían, se reafirmó la promesa de que, solo con ver esa luminosidad en su rostro, él era feliz, muy a pesar de que el amor que mantenía por Lily era como una cicatriz que nunca terminaría de cerrar. Era como el capítulo de un libro muy bueno que no puedes dejar de leer una y otra y otra vez.

Acercó su mano a la roja cabellera y la acarició con dulzura, Lily le miró con ojos de cachorrito y las ganas de besar la punta de su respingona nariz casi pudieron más que él, casi. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tenue rubor, que hizo que la pelirroja sonriera con ternura.

—¿Cuándo te hiciste tan guapo, Sev? —Le preguntó sin malicia, aunque sí con diversión.

—En cuanto me alejé de ti, Lily —Respondió, igual de divertido—. Creo que tú eres la que arruina personas.

—Ja ja, muy gracioso.

x x x

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado dormido ya.

_"—Debo dejar de verla, Minnie… ¿Qué tal si él se da cuenta?" _—Le había dicho a su única confidente. Minerva, a quien cariñosamente apodaba "Minnie", era la computadora central de Hogwarts, la que custodiaba su sueño.

_"—Pienso que quizá sea lo más prudente por ahora, señor" _—Respondió con voz robótica su receptora.

Quizá hubieran pasado días o meses, no podría saberlo. Pero aún en su letargo solo podía verla a ella. La curvatura perfecta de sus labios, sus bellos ojos de avellana, dulces como el otoño. Podía escuchar su voz a la lejanía, pronunciando su nombre de manera sublime. Lily parecía caminar por el aire, con paso gracioso y altivo. Sus pisadas de muñeca de porcelana distaban mucho de su personalidad explosiva. Era una centella de ardientes cabellos, una rara combinación de la chica más frágil y la más fuerte del mundo. Y la extrañaba.

La última vez se había ido sin más, sin un adiós, sin una mirada siquiera; temeroso de él mismo, de sus sentimientos y la forma en la que estos le controlaban. Su cuerpo y su alma habían escogido a Lily por un delicado mecanismo sin reversa… y las consecuencias le eran infinitamente desconocidas aún, porque no era el único con ese gran problema. Sabía perfectamente que no era su lugar, no era a él a quien le tocaba dicho privilegio, siendo apenas un hombre a medias. Sin embargo no podía, no podía resistir más. Necesitaba sentir su candor y suavidad de polluelo de fuego, tanto como "él" también lo deseaba.

Él, un pajarillo enjaulado, jamás había ansiado tanto la libertad como en ese momento.

Lily. Si tan solo ella supiera lo mucho que la echaba de menos. Esperaba fervientemente que no estuviera molesta o que no le hubiera olvidado ya, eso sería un golpe duro. Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando, claro que siempre lo hacía pero esta vez podía sentir su cuerpo al compás. La sensación de que miles de manitos le acariciaban la piel le embargó hasta el último recodo y sus ojos se abrieron con la pesadez de quien ha pasado años en coma.

Burbujas de oxigeno pasaron cerca de sus pupilas, la mascarilla que le proveía de él aún estaba pegada a su rostro. El líquido verdoso que le envolvía como una manta protectora de frío y hambre comenzó a descender, dejándole sentir los músculos. Sus pies tocaron el metal del fondo, no se tambaleó, solo se quitó la mascarilla y movió la cabeza a los lados un par de veces. Su desnudez no le provocaba pudor alguno, por el simple hecho de que allí no había nadie. Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que había despertado, desorientado y bastante asustado. Se había cubierto con sus manos y hecho un ovillo sobre sí en un rincón. Cuando cobró conciencia de que nadie aparecería, la voz de Minerva le calmó con tal caricia como el terciopelo, a pesar de no conllevar emoción alguna en ella.

—Buenas noches, señor —Le saludó. Ella siempre tan cordial.

Una sonrisa brillante surcó sus labios.

—Para mí siempre serán buenos días, Minnie, recuérdalo.

—Por supuesto.

Se dedicó a estirar los miembros un instante, más la primera duda que asaltó su mente, fue la primera en ser formulada por sus labios.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Dos semanas.

El alivio invadió sus ojos y refulgió con felicidad.

—Volveré antes del amanecer.

—Le esperaré, como siempre, señor.

—Gracias Minnie, eres un primor.

Se apresuró fuera de la sala redonda y gris donde se encontraba su criotanque de sueños enjaulados y como una gacela se lanzó a por un poco de ropa, conocía perfectamente el lugar donde podía encontrarla y siempre se hacía de prendas a su gusto. Una vez vestido, recorrió los pasillos como quien va ver los regalos bajo el árbol en la mañana de navidad. Lily estaría esperándole, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

Solo por si se preguntan que es un criotanque xD es un cilindro donde reposan cuerpos en suspensión, osea congelados en el tiempo.

Lamento haber demorado tanto :/ pero ya estoy aquí muajaja, agradezco mucho sus comentarios y su espera. En cuanto al review de StefaniaPotter ;_; créeme que lo intento (hacer los capítulos más largos) me machaco el cerebro para escribir más, pero no doy ._. lo lamento tanto, de 7 hojas no paso ;w; aunque una vez escribí 11 xD... uff.

Ahora, sé que les confundí con respecto al capitán y, debo confesar, esto es intencional (soy mala, lo sé) y es un punto crucial en la trama :P, yo solo diré: _"Son dos individuos distintos pero comparten más en común de lo que imaginan"._

¡Espero leerles pronto! Dejen sus comentarios, sus críticas y consejos me ayudan a crecer ¡Un review para la escritora es como un abracito(?) ;3;! ¡Besitos!

PD: Si notan algún error, no está beteado xD así que agradecería que me avisaran.


	8. Ella

**Capítulo VIII, Ella**

La normalidad le había asaltado tan de repente. Aquella semana se había hecho a la idea de que todo había sido un mero sueño irreal. Y le había ido bastante bien. Su relación con Severus había mejorado, así como su amistad con Mary y Andrómeda. Casi todas las tardes había sido llamada al laboratorio para unos análisis, que según Sev, solo eran de rutina. Su vida seguía siendo la misma, exceptuando una sola cosa. Ahora podía dormir.

A pesar de que el capitán seguía acechándola, ahora ya no le temía y le enfrentaba con regularidad. Había descubierto que, en efecto, era un arrogante engreído y papanatas. Mandarlo a freír espárragos no servía de nada y también había presentado un nuevo síntoma, que era la gota que colmaba en vaso de su paciencia. Celos.

Dementes y enfermos celos. Se enojaba porque tan solo cualquier cosa, del sexo masculino, le mirara y se aprovechaba de su cargo para ahuyentarlos. Ya nadie se le acercaba por esa razón. Y lo odiaba.

Resopló, como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre. Su jornada en las cocinas ya había terminado, así que se encamino a la bodega para sacar algunos ingredientes que Mary le había pedido que llevara para el menú del día siguiente.

Los pasillos estaban abarrotados de personas que iban de aquí allá. Su felicidad le golpeaba de una forma u otra. La mayoría de los que vivían en Hogwarts se habían adaptado rápidamente y, si bien no olvidado, habían superado sus pérdidas y sus temores para salir adelante y darle paso a algo mejor. Lástima que ella no pudiera hacer lo mismo. No podía olvidar.

Se adentró en la bodega sin prender la luz y, con la melancolía quemándole detrás de la garganta, se dirigió a donde había visto las especias las anteriores veces que Andrómeda la había jalado junto a ella. El aroma mezclado le lleno las fosas nasales, haciéndole sentir un poco mareada. De entre todos los aromas, uno resalto con fuerza. Canela. Dulce y deliciosa. Se detuvo a olfatearla un poco y se perdió en la infinidad de recuerdos que recorrieron su mente. Su madre olía a canela, al igual que los buñuelos que tanto fascinaban a su padre.

Dios, como los extrañaba... Ya había pasado un mes pero no tenía ni la más remota pisca de aceptación en ella. Y quizá jamás la tendría. Tomó el anís y se alejó rápidamente de allí, perdiéndose entre la despensa. Se dirigió directamente a por la salsa de tomate y se hizo con un par de latas, eran pesadas pero podría con ellas. Antes de poder tomar un pequeño saco de hojuelas de papa, el ruido de la puerta cerrándose le sorprendió. Pensando en que quizá fuera Mary apiadándose de ella, decidió asomarse para hacerle cargar con una lata, y tal vez todo lo demás. Sin embargo, las dos figuras que se perfilaban en la oscuridad no podrían ser Mary, estaban muy juntas y parecían agitadas.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Pad? —Le llego el sonido de una voz clara, varonil y suave a la vez, confirmando lo que ya sabía, no era Mary.

—¿Por qué demonios dejas que ese sujeto se acerque tanto a ti? —Pregunto una segunda voz, mas ronca y estridente.

—¡Pero si apenas y me toco el hombro!

—¿Apenas? ¿Acaso querías más?

—Eres tan melodramático.

—¡Moony!

El otro suspiro de forma cansina, mientras parecía pasarse la mano por el cabello.

—Escucha Padfoot, debes aprender a controlarlo, yo no me ando poniendo histérico solo porque alguien más se acerque a ti… y mira que yo si tengo razones, te la pasas babeando por cuanta muggle te pasa enfrente.

—¡Pues deberías! ¡Y yo no babeo! Lo hago para mantener las apariencias.

—Yo no tengo porque ponerme celoso, solo somos amigos.

—¿Con que solo amigos, eh?

Aquella conversación era muy extraña, pero nada fue más extraño que lo que le siguió. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y casi suelta las latas por el temblor que le recorrió el cuerpo. Los sonidos de forcejeo y los gemidos no dejaban lugar a dudas, se estaban besando. ¡Dos chicos! ¡Besándose!

—¡Basta!

El que había sido nombrado Moony empujó al otro mientras jadeaba, estrellándolo contra la pared. Una risa ronca broto de la garganta de Padfoot, era como una llamara ardiente por la cual las mujeres se derretirían. Menos ella, claro.

—¡Me has mordido! —Exclamó con júbilo, como si sintiera que todas sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas—. ¡Dios, ha sido tan sexy!

—¡Cállate, Sirius! —Exigió Moony, entre avergonzado y molesto—. Eres un chucho de lo peor, jamás vuelvas a acercarte.

—¡A que te gustó!

—Ni en tus mejores sueños, idiota.

Lily decidió que eso había sido algo que jamás debería haber visto, por lo que regreso en sus pasos hasta donde estaba el costal. Sentía la cara arder de vergüenza, el amor era algo normal pero no lo había visto entre chicos... Y era extraño, y quizá un poco emocionante, conocer un secreto que nadie más sabía. No difería para nada de las relaciones entre chicos y chicas, ella podía constatarlo ya que lo había presenciado.

A la hora de tomar las hojuelas, sus manos temblorosas le traicionaron y una lata cayó al suelo, con un ruido sordo. Se paralizo.

—¿Hay alguien ahí?

A la voz distorsionada le siguieron las brillantes luces, que le deslumbraron por un momento, y pasos acercándose. Al enfocar, encontró dos altas y fibrosas figuras frente a ella, dos hechiceros.

—¿Esta bien? —Preguntó uno, tomando la lata que se le había caído.

—Si —Respondió algo contrariada.

—¿Qué... Qué hacía aquí con la luz apagada? —Pregunto el otro con evidente nerviosismo.

—Ah... Buscaba ingredientes para el menú de mañana... No sabía que había alguien más aquí —Añadió, para verse menos sospechosa.

—Acabamos de llegar... ¿No escucho cuando entramos?

—No —Se apresuró a responder, y le salió tan natural que ella misma se lo habría creído—. Estaba hasta atrás, buscando el anís... No he venido antes y me he perdido por un momento.

—Ya veo... —Por el tono, supo que estaban aliviados de no ser descubiertos. Qué pena que ella había estado en primera fila realmente... Quizá deberían fijarse más antes de agasajarse en algún lugar oscuro—. Usted es la señorita Evas, ¿cierto?

Asintió. Entonces los reconoció, eran los mismos que acompañaban casi siempre al Capitán. Quien iba a decir que ellos fueran... Bueno, que estuvieran enamorados.

—Creo que ya tengo todo...

—¿Quiere que le ayudemos?

—No gracias... Yo puedo sola.

Tomó la lata y, dificultosamente, huyó de la bodega. Era mejor irse antes de que empezaran a hablar del Capitán... Quizá ese tipo había hecho un trato del tipo "háblale de mis abdominales y serás bien recompensado". Iug, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

x x x

Al llegar a su habitación, la calidez conocida le recibió con el sentimiento de sopor que ahora le provocaba su deseo de ir a la cama. Después de una ducha relajante, el pijama le esperaba listo para acompañarla en sus sueños. Justo al poner la cabeza en la almohada, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse. Y era exactamente allí donde todo empezaba.

Solo en ese estado semi-inconsciente podía permitirse pensar en él, en sus brillantes ojos verdes y la perfecta sonrisa de don juan. James lucía tan sincero en sus recuerdos que realmente había confiado en él… parecía no haberle mentido jamás, lo que hacía más fácil estar molesta y menos difícil perdonarlo. Ya no sentía tristeza, quizá solo un vacío por su ausencia, pero nada más. Tal vez estuviera ayudando a otra inadaptada… podría ser que se dedicase a eso, aunque no le agradaba justificar el que no se despidiera o dijera algo. Su mente solía repetir las palabras significativas que él le dijera alguna vez, como un arrullo que le ayudaba a tener dulces sueños. Era ridículo, pero era lo que había.

El mundo de los sueños le llamaba, listo para encaminarla al mundo de oz, al país de las maravillas, nunca jamás y todos aquellos de libros que había leído alguna vez. Mundos en los que podría ser una princesa, una heroína, una guerrera. Y no solo una inútil muchacha que trabaja en las cocinas durante el apocalipsis. Era como flotar en una nube algodonosa, meciéndose en un vaivén delicioso.

Toc, toc.

Se acurrucó contra la mullida almohada, aferrándose a las posibilidades. Quería perderse, dormir y suspender el tiempo. No estar en ese mundo donde los días parecían no tener fin.

Toc, toc, toc.

_"No, no te alejes" _ Le dijo a su sopor, que comenzaba a dispersarse como niebla. Se negaba a abrir los ojos y mirar el mundo horroroso en el que había nacido, quería dormir.

Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc.

—¿Lily?

Esa voz. Posiblemente solo era otro truco de su mente, no podía ser. Era mejor dormir, olvidar…

—¿Estás ahí?

_"Sí… estoy aquí… esperándote" _No, no se levantaría para ser decepcionada de nuevo. No podía, simplemente no podía y no quería.

—Si estás allí… por favor… —Dudó un momento, un momento en el que ella se quedó en blanco—. Eh… escucha yo… —_"¿Qué? ¿Tú qué?_ —. Yo no… —Suspiró—. Que idiota, enserio no está aquí… buscaré en otro lugar.

Otro suspiro y silencio. Ella se levantó de un salto y corrió a la puerta, esperando que se abriera rápido. Apenas lo hizo, salió de la habitación y se detuvo en el pasillo. Él iba dos metros más allá, con aires de derrota. Respiraba agitadamente y el pecho le dolía, quizá por el cambio abrupto de estado de dormida a despierta, era como salir de una pesadilla.

—Ja… mes… —Apenas pudo jadear, dudaba incluso de haberse escuchado ella misma.

Pero él se detuvo, se detuvo y volteó. Sus ojos seguían igual de brillantes aún en la oscuridad y le miraban con sorpresa. Ahora que lo veía de frente, sabía que no podría recriminarle nada, las palabras que se habían agolpado en su garganta durante aquellas dos semanas se desvanecieron en un parpadeo, desatando el nudo apretado que le había ahogado aún sin saberlo.

Durante un minuto, se miraron sin decir absolutamente nada, atreviéndose solo a respirar.

—Lily —Musitó—. Pensé que…

—Volviste…

—Escucha, lo siento, no quise irme de esa forma…

—No —Le interrumpió, moviendo la cabeza negativamente—. No digas nada…

—Pero yo… escúchame, por favor.

Lily se mordió el labio y esperó con la mirada baja, no quería escucharle ni decir nada pero lo haría. No sabía que más hacer, tenía unas ganas ridículas de lanzarse a sus brazos pero eso sería desencadenar algo innecesario. Sería aceptar que le necesitaba y eso no era cierto, o al menos eso quería creer.

Al notar que él no había empezado con las explicaciones, alzó levemente la mirada. En el rostro de James estaba plasmada la duda, parecía desesperado por encontrar algo que decir. Suspiró.

—No importa —Le dijo—. No tienes que decir nada.

—Pero… quiero hacerlo —Musitó él, aunque su voz vaciló un poco—. Es solo que no sé cómo explicarte.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y se sintió más suelta, se había librado de un peso con el que no sabía que cargaba. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y ella resolvió en volver sobre sus pasos hacia su habitación… el silencio entre ellos era extraño.

—¿A dónde vas? —Le escuchó decir, titubeó antes de voltear.

—A dormir.

James pareció ser golpeado por un puño invisible, y lo demostró con la expresión más afligida que le había visto. Pero es que él se había ido sin decir nada, ella merecía estar molesta… el único inconveniente era que no parecía estarlo, al menos no se sentía tan enojada. Sin esperar a que el dijera algo más, entró en la habitación y la puerta se cerró tras de sí. Nuevamente, ese espacio perdió toda comodidad… de nuevo, ya no quería estar allí, sola.

Se volvió a la puerta y se apoyó en ella, posando su mano en la superficie lisa. En esa posición el sensor no la detectaba, así que no se abriría.

—Lily… —El susurro de James se oía apagado, triste y ella sintió los ojos hormiguear—. Quisiera… quisiera decirte… decírtelo todo, decirte la verdad… pero no puedo…

La verdad. Ella no sabía de qué verdad hablaba, solo deseaba escuchar porque no le dijo que se ausentaría por un rato siquiera, una nota, un mensaje, algo. No estaba molesta, no lo estaba… solo estaba… ¿herida?

—Si de algo sirve… te… te eché mucho de menos.

Uh. Golpe bajo. ¿Así que atacando su lado sensible, eh? No estaba en condiciones de escuchar esas cosas… solo quería algo, algo que estaba atorado en su pecho y no era llenado con palabras. Algo que no sabía que era, porque jamás lo había deseado antes.

—Me dejaste esperando —Susurró, temblando de pies a cabeza, quizá si tenía algo que decir después de todo—. Te esperé por días como una tonta… ¿tienes una idea de cómo me sentí?

—Lo siento Lily, no quería hacerte sentir mal… es solo que no pude volver.

—Al menos pudiste haber dicho algo ese día… estabas actuando extraño, así que lo sabías.

—Tenía miedo —Confesó él, lo que le tomó desprevenida—. Tenía miedo de que algo malo pasara…

—¿Qué podría pasar? —Inquirió recelosa—. ¿Ser descubiertos?

—No lo entenderías… —Respondió, con un deje de cansancio y desesperación.

—¡Podría! ¡Podría intentarlo! No soy una cabeza hueca, sabes…

—Claro que no lo eres, ni siquiera me atrevería a pensarlo…

—¿Entonces qué es lo que sucede, James?

—¡No puedo decírtelo!

Lily se removió, sintiéndose más herida que antes. El sensor debió captar su movimiento por la puerta se deslizó hacia un lado, abriéndose de repente. Su mano, que estaba apoyada en ella, se vio sin soporte y se hizo hacia adelante, chocando con la de James, grande y rasposa. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, aturdidos por el repentino contacto. Antes de que Lily pudiera retirar su mano, él la sujetó y la atrajo hacia él con un movimiento limpio. El pecho de James estaba firme y cálido, tal y como lo recordaba. Su oreja, pegada a él como estaba, recibía el sonido de su corazón latiendo a un ritmo acelerado, casi al mismo ritmo en que latía el de ella.

Al sentirse rodeada por los fuertes brazos, la sensación molesta de que algo más faltaba desapareció. Su cuerpo, pequeño y menudo en comparación, se sentía acoplado al de James, como si hubieran sido hechos a la medida. Entonces descubrió que eso era lo que deseaba, estar en sus brazos.

—Lo lamento —Suspiró el azabache, al momento en el que ella pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Qué es lo que lamentas?

—Todo…

—¿Qué es todo?

—Todo —Le estrechó un poco más, alzándola levemente del suelo—. No haberme dado cuenta de que podía hacerte daño, cuando lo que más quiero es protegerte.

El sentimiento que le embargó fue más poderoso incluso que el que sentía por no tener a su familia, y se sintió un poco culpable por la chispa de felicidad que se asomaba en ella por las palabras de James. Estuvieron así por un momento, sintiéndose mutuamente y sin necesidad de decir algo más. Sin embargo, el chico quizá pensó que si necesitaban algunas palabras.

—Sabes… mi vida siempre ha sido controlada por otras personas, por primera vez quiero seguir lo que dice mi corazón. No volveré a dejarte sola, lo prometo.

Sentirse plena quedaba corto, eso era algo más. Y precisamente era eso lo que la abrumó.

—Qué no se te infle el ego, Jamie —Le dijo, con un sonrisa que suavizó el ambiente—. Tampoco estaba muriendo lentamente porque no estabas. Tengo más amigos, ¿sabes?

—¿Ah, sí? —Respondió divertido—. Perdóneme usted entonces por pensarme importante, señorita Evans.

—No me llames de esa forma —Se quejó, alejándolo de un empujoncito y arrugando la nariz—. Lo odio.

Se sonrieron, y las piezas volvieron a su lugar. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar que James le miraba de una manera extraña, brillante.

—Oye James… ¿Puedo hacerte un pregunta?

—Ya lo hiciste —Respondió él, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Bueno… ¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

—Ya lo hiciste.

Le fulminó la mirada, cosa que pareció divertirle. La sonrisa de James fue amplia y deslumbrante, la fila de dientes blancos parecían perlas y simplemente esas líneas en las comisuras de los labios le hicieron cosquillear el estómago. Raro.

—Eres insoportable —Suspiró, queriendo alejar esas sensaciones—. En fin… ¿Por qué dices que ahora quieres hacer lo que quieres? ¿Es que hay alguien que te impida juntarte conmigo? Además del código claro —Añadió, recordando las reglas.

—Es algo complicado —Evadió James.

—¿Es el Capitán?

Le observó pasar saliva y ponerse ligeramente nervioso, su mirada se desvió de ella y negó con la cabeza, aunque no muy convencido. Ahí había gato encerrado.

—Lo es, ¿verdad? —Terció.

—Es mucho más que eso —Susurró—. Son muchas cosas… y creo que es mejor que te mantengas al margen. No quiero que te hagan daño.

¿Tan grave era? ¿Y qué podrían hacerle a ella? Ya lo había perdido todo, incluso la muerte ya le era indiferente.

—Está bien —Resolvió, dándose por vencida por el momento. James pareció agradecerlo.

—Entonces… ¿quieres dar una vuelta?

Aceptó gustosa y, sin importarle estar en pijama, salió junto a él para volver a las andadas.

—Sabes, creo que guardas demasiados secretos —Le dijo a forma de broma.

James respondió:

—¿Qué sería yo sin ellos?

x x x

Podía sentirse muy cercano a ella.

Sin embargo, Lily aún no lograba abrir su corazón a él por completo y eso era algo que le atormentaba. Los días después de su reencuentro pasaban maravillosos y presurosos, tanto como los primeros. Pero no lo entendía, Lily estaba rodeada de barreras, muros que impedían el paso hacia su interior, su verdadero ser y podía sentirse chocar con ellos. Pensaba que con lo confesado aquella noche todo cambiaría, que quizá habían dado un paso más hacia algo mejor… Pero seguía sabiendo lo que comúnmente se sabe de cualquier persona. Su nombre, su edad, que tiene pecas en la cara y su voz es dulce. O sea, absolutamente nada de lo que se tiene que saber sobre una persona especial… ¿Es que Lily no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos?

Al parecer no, puesto que seguía diciéndole una y otra y otra y otra vez, que eran "amigos". Qué amigos esto, que amigos aquello. Qué no se creyera tan especial, que estaba chalado sobre sentirse dueño y señor, que necesitaba bajarle a su ego… ¿Qué ego? ¡Sí ambos tenían algo! ¡Lo sabía, podía sentirlo!

Pero el acabaría con todo eso, estaba decidido. Y lo haría aquella misma noche.

Tocó a su puerta, como cada noche lo hacía. Se alisó el cabello con los dedos en un vano intento de que se viera menos desordenado y, cuando se dio cuenta de lo idiota que se veía haciendo eso, esbozó una mueca de desagrado. Ella abrió justo en ese momento y enarcó una ceja.

—Ah, hola —Sonrió avergonzado. ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan nervioso? Esperaba que no se le notara demasiado.

—Hola —Saludó Lily amigablemente, sin abrir completamente la puerta, por su expresión, James pensó que le diría que esa noche no estaba de ánimos.

—Ehm… ¿puedo pasar? —Preguntó sin más.

Lily alzó ambas cejas y se quedó momentáneamente muda. Asintió con extrañeza y se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar.

—Con permiso —Susurró con emoción, era la primera vez que entraba allí y eso significaba un avance. Además había sido fácil.

—Adelante —Contestó ella.

Una vez dentro, la puerta se cerró.

La habitación de Lily era pequeña, más de lo que supuso alguna vez, aunque ella al parecer no tenía problemas con eso. En las paredes había tantas imágenes, que ya no sabía de qué color eran. Había puesto algunas esporas brillantes –que había tomado del invernadero alguna vez- en frascos y colocado sobre cualquier lugar sin orden alguno, sobre el taburete, la repisa, el escritorio, etc. Pero lo más hermoso que pudo hacer con ellas, fue meterlas en un recipiente -al cual le había hecho hoyuelos-, que proyectaba la luz en forma de pequeñas estrellas. También del techo colgaban listones de color blanco y, en los extremos de cada uno, había elaboradas gruyas de papel.

El mundo de Lily, aquel en el que nadie había estado antes, era cien veces mejor que cada rincón de Hogwarts, era por mucho lo más bello que había visto en toda su existencia... y era el primero en entrar. Al fin podía decir había derribado los muros.

Ella le sonrió y se encogió de hombros, un poco apenada. Él volvió la mirada a la pared, donde muchos rostros le saludaban, todos ellos bosquejados en pluma o lápiz.

—¿Quiénes son?

La pelirroja arqueó ambas cejas, asombrada de que le interesara saber, y se acercó, recorriendo el muro con una sonrisa.

—Mi familia —Respondió con calidez. La melancolía le cruzaba los labios e inundaba sus ojos. Señaló la cara sonriente de una chica de nariz puntiaguda y cuello muy largo. Era realmente fea para su gusto—. Ella es mi hermana.

James enarcó una ceja, incrédulo.

—Qué… bonita —Mintió, muy mal a decir verdad, Lily soltó una risita.

—Solía ser muy mala —Confesó, acariciando el dibujo—. Jalaba mi cabello, escondía mis cosas favoritas, me acusaba de cosas que no hacía y solía llamarme fenómeno por ser pelirroja.

—Y encantadora además —Ironizó.

—Aunque… Tuney nunca lo supo —Musitó Lily, sin abandonar su sonrisa—. Yo sabía que era ella quien me dejaba un caramelo sobre la cama cuando llegaba de la escuela… También golpeaba a los niños que decían que yo era adoptada… Y mamá me confesó que le había dicho que estaba celosa de mí, porque yo era la más bonita del valle.

Miró a Lily, cuya voz se había casi quebrado al final. Sus ojos estaban brillantes debido a las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir y ella contenía. El corazón se le apretujó inevitablemente.

—La echo mucho de menos —Susurró—. Él era papá —Se apresuró a señalar de forma orgullosa a un hombre de porte solemne y rostro amable.

Despegó su vista de ella y puso atención al retrato.

»Era muy estricto —Le dijo—. Si te conociera, ya te hubiera echado a patadas o apuntado con su escopeta para que no volvieras nunca —Pasó saliva fuertemente y Lily rió divertida—. Pero si le demostrabas tu valor, estoy segura de que te hubiera aceptado —Agregó—. Era doctor, un hombre admirable y muy respetado. Gentil… y… dulce…

—Un gran hombre, entonces —Terminó, al ver a Lily callar para contener las lágrimas de nuevo.

—Él era mi gran y único amor. Siempre que me sentía triste, me sentaba en sus piernas y decía: "Tu nariz es tan pequeña y roja, parece una baya. Toda tú me recuerdas al otoño. Tus ojos son como las hojas que caen, como el caramelo en las manzanas… Cada persona toma algo del día en que nació ¿Lo sabías? Tú eres como un amanecer. Completamente hermosa."

La miró recordar a aquel hombre, el hombre de su vida, y no pudo evitar pensar que tenía toda la razón. Lily era tal como la describía y mucho más. Sus pestañas, tupidas y largas, casi parecían provocar una pequeña brisa. Sus labios rojos, eran delgados y parecían estar caramelizados, casi podía jurar que serían dulces.

—Él amaba tanto a mi madre… —Irrumpió la chica sus pensamientos—. Ella era muy reservada. Amaba los libros y cocinar. Era tan hermosa —Suspiró—. Papá decía que era la imagen del invierno. Blanca como la nieve, de cabello cobrizo como la leña, sonrisa brillante y su voz como el canto de un ángel. Todas las noches nos arropaba a Tuney y a mí, y nos relataba historias de todo tipo. Mi favorita era la de cuando conoció a papá.

»Mamá creció siendo humilde. Sus padres, dos concertistas famosos, habían fallecido en un accidente. Ella vivió en una casa para niños sin padres y siempre fue tan gentil con ellos. Todos los niños decían que ella era su hermana. Papá era el primer hijo de un hombre poderoso, descendiente de una cadena de generaciones de empresarios, cadena que terminó con él. Amaba ayudar a las personas, era su vocación… Eso el abuelo no lo entendía y terminó por repudiarlo al enterarse que no seguiría el negocio familiar… pero eso es hasta después, me he adelantado —Dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa. Él le animó a seguir—. Ellos se conocieron un día soleado, al final de la primavera. Ella tomó el empleo de ayudante en la cocina de la casa donde papá vivía. Él había llegado de un largo viaje y, al entrar, la vio.

Apoyado en el escritorio, James sonrió ante el ademán que la pelirroja hizo para demostrar el impacto de aquellas palabras. Parecía una cuenta cuentos, aquellas de las que los niños pequeños solían hablar. Maravillosa.

»Mamá decía que todo pasó tan rápido, qué sintió como si el mundo se detuviera. Ella estaba terminando de hornear una tarta de melaza, la favorita de papá, cuando él atravesó el umbral, atraído por el olor. Ella alzó sus ojos grises y brillantes y supo que ya nada sería igual. Desde aquel día, papá hacía todo lo posible solo para verla en esa cocina —Sonrió melancólicamente—. Un día, la citó al amanecer en la terraza y le declaró su amor con los primero rayos de sol. Ella le sonrió y le dijo: —"¿Desea que le prepare tarta hoy?"

James no pudo evitar reír.

—¡Oye que es muy lindo! —Le reprochó con un puchero.

—Sí, pero no puedes negarme que es gracioso que todo empezara por una tarta.

Ambos rieron un momento, hasta que él reparó en las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de Lily. Le miró alarmado y sin saber qué hacer.

—Gracias —Musitó ella sin que se lo esperara. Él negó.

—Gracias a ti. Tu familia es… hermosa —Respondió dulcemente—. Me hubiera gustado conocerles.

Lily asintió y miró el muro una vez más, supuso que esa era la única ventana que tenía a las personas que amaba. La única forma de no olvidarlos. Ahora comprendía… esa era la verdadera Lily… la complejidad de su alma y el gran dolor de su corazón. Se acercó a ella y colocó una mano en su mejilla. La pelirroja se sobresaltó y se alejó un poco.

—No llores más —Le pidió, acercándose nuevamente y secando las lágrimas con su pulgar—. Me duele…

No sabía porque lo había dicho pero era la verdad. Las lágrimas de Lily el dolían, le quemaban. Pero no podía evitar verlas, porque eran suyas… significaban su corazón roto. Lily estaba rota, sus ojos se lo decían a gritos. No entendía como no lo había visto antes. La acercó más a él y apretó los labios contra su frente. Lily se estremeció bajo su cuerpo, más no se alejó. Pudo sentir la humedad traspasando la tela de su camiseta y entonces sintió que debía decir algo más pero… ¿qué?

—Estaré siempre para ti…

Esa promesa, sabía que no podía cumplirla… pero era cierto, siempre estaría para ella, aunque no fuera siempre de forma física.

x x x

Conforme los días avanzaban nuevamente, ambos fueron acercándose cada vez más. Todas las noches cambiaron de forma drástica, ahora él tocaba su puerta y ella le invitaba a pasar.

Lily tenía tantas historias que relatar, cada una tan hermosa como la otra. Se recostaban sobre la cama a mirar el techo, mientras ella hablaba de sus padres, sus amigos, sus travesuras, de su vida, del mundo exterior. Podía pasar horas escuchando su voz, que era mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Le recordaba al arrullo de la voz de la madre que nunca tuvo y al canto de los pajarillos que nunca escuchó… como algo lejano e imposible.

James pudo darse cuenta que estar con Lily le hacía olvidar toda la oscuridad que había en su interior, que el destino no podía ser tan malo si la tenía a su lado. Y que lucharía por mantenerse a su lado, aún si tenía que pelear contra sí mismo.


	9. La ceremonia de selección

**Capítulo IX, La ceremonia de selección**

Por la ranura de la manija no podía ver mucho, salvo a dos personas ocasionalmente. Su madre, una mujer delgada y un poco desaliñada, mantenía una expresión preocupada que provocaba que algunas marcas de edad se asomaran en su faz. El alto moño con el que sujetaba su cabello le hacía ver orgullosa y un poco más estricta de lo que en realidad era, pero para él su expresión era toda la amabilidad que conocía. Sus ojos negros brillaban de desolación y parecía querer soltarse a llorar. Al hacerse un poco hacia atrás, dejó a la vista a su padre. Un hombre hosco y burdo, de mirada desdeñosa y nariz aguileña. Las tupidas cejas del color del carbón se mostraban siempre fruncidas, haciendo juego con el bigote y la barba.

—Muchas gracias, le agradezco infinitamente su ayuda —Se despidió su padre de una persona que apenas había podido ver, un hombre viejo y marchito, que curiosamente derrochaba vitalidad.

En cuanto se hubo ido, el hombre cerró la puerta y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta el sofá, donde su madre no se había movido ni un ápice. Se quedó parado frente a ella, con ese porte de superioridad que le caracterizaba.

—Tienes que entenderlo, mujer. ¡No hay mejor opción!

Su estridente voz le hacía temblar hasta niveles insospechados, el miedo le calaba cada vez que la escuchaba. Deseó cubrirse los oídos pero sabía que debía escuchar. A sus cinco años, entendía muy bien el mundo, era más inteligente de lo que las personas creían… pero desafortunadamente ahora el Ministerio también estaba enterado.

—Pero Tobías, es solo un niño —Sollozó su madre, sus palabras trémulas le partieron el corazón. Por ella haría todo—. ¿No hay otra forma? Yo puedo encontrar un empleo…

—¡Ni hablar! —Bramó. Eileen calló abruptamente y se hundió en su lugar, temerosa—. ¡Jamás permitiré que mi mujer trabaje! ¡Nunca!

Recorrió la habitación como león enjaulado. Tobías Snape era conocido por su explosividad innata. Y era precisamente esa cualidad la que mantenía bajo su yugo a su esposa e hijo. Un miedo que no parecía no acabar jamás.

—Es nuestra oportunidad de deshacernos de él. Algo bueno había que tener ese mocoso inútil. Y no lo arruinarás. Se va porque yo lo digo —Le dedicó una mirada furibunda, que no daba lugar a dudas, le estaba retando a desafiarlo—. Nos dará una buena vida, al fin podré descansar y disfrutar de mi vida como lo merezco. Me casé contigo por tu dinero y maldita sea la hora en la que resultaste ser apta para concebir. Lo único que deseaba era una vida tranquila. Así que ya lo sabes, cuando ese estúpido engendro cumpla once, se larga.

Los hombros de Eileen se movieron frenéticamente cuando su esposo le dio la espalda y se deshizo en llanto por unos minutos después de que se fue, quizá directo al bar. La miró esperar a tranquilizarse, respirar una y otra vez hasta intentar que no se notara lo afectada que estaba, y se alejó de la puerta rumbo a su cama cuando se acercó a su habitación.

—¿Ya estás dormido, Sevie? —Preguntó ella, de forma cariñosa, en un susurro.

—Apenas son las seis, mamá.

La mujer sonrió dulcemente y se acercó a su lecho, sentándose en el borde. Él también se incorporó, aunque su cuerpo aún estaba un poco entumido por la posición en la que estuviera frente a la puerta todo ese tiempo. Eileen acarició el negro cabello, corto y suave, y se fijó en los ojillos idénticos a los de su padre, en color, más no en esencia. Severus tenía la certeza de que su madre tenía el corazón roto y pisoteado, por ese animal que se hacía llamar su padre. Y ser pequeño no le consolaba en lo absoluto, no podía hacer nada por ella… salvo irse.

—¿Qué quería ese hombre?

Aunque su voz sonara inocente y curiosa, él ya sabía la razón por la cual los Hechiceros habían tocado la puerta de su casa. Era un privilegio que más le sonaba a maldición… y en parte a salvación.

—Oh, nada cariño. Solo quería hablar con tu padre… de negocios.

Mala mintiendo, mala escogiendo hombres. No podía ocultarse a sí mismo la inminente verdad, su cerebro la ponía tan clara. Algunas veces deseaba ser como los demás niños, inocentes e ingenuos.

—Ah… ¿ya se fue?

—Sí… ¿quieres algo de comer?

—¿No se molestara Tobías?

Su madre sonrió a duras penas y luego movió la mano, en un gesto que buscaba desestimar todo hecho, incluido el que él nunca hubiera llamado padre al hombre que le diera la vida.

—No digas tonterías, Sevie. Tu padre no se enojaría porque comieras algo.

Lo dudaba, más no se atrevió a decir algo de ello a su madre, bastantes desgracias le había llevado a su vida. Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina y, mientras Eileen le preparaba un emparedado, se decidió a mejorar su vida, aun a cambio de la suya. Sabía que entre más rápido se fuera de la casa, menos problemas tendría su madre. Además la pensión y protección que el Ministerio le brindaría sería lo suficientemente buena para que Tobías menguara su odio hacia ella… y se concentrara solo en el dinero. Era lo mejor.

—Aquí tienes cariño —Besó su frente con dulzura, dejando en él una marca de lo que era el amor.

Reiterado, por ella lo habría hecho todo, incluso morir.

Los pedazos de la conferencia en la que se encontraba, y en la cual presidia, apenas le llegaban entre cortados, sin embargo, estaba al tanto de que no era importante. Su mirada estaba fija en la nada, más nadie podría darse cuenta, él siempre sabía todo… o casi.

—Severus —Le susurró una voz a su lado. Como en automático, parpadeó y miró a su colega.

—Regulus —Respondió escuetamente.

—Es hora —Sonrió su colega.

—¿Hora?

Con una enigmática mueca, se levantó de su asiento y pasó al frente. El proyector se encendió a la vez que las luces se atenuaban y Regulus, uno de los más importantes científicos de Hogwarts, se aclaró la garganta.

—Les presento —Comenzó, de una forma una tanto exagerada—. El proyecto EVANS.

Se envaró en su asiento, mirando la pantalla. Las letras metálicas indicando en grande lo antes dicho. En el extremo izquierdo, un par de ojos azules parecieron brillar de satisfacción. Severus alcanzó a divisar una sonrisa asomándose en los ancianos labios. Seguidamente, EVANS se dividió en dos partes, mostrando dos palabras.

—Evolutive Answer* —Exclamó Regulus con afán—. El arma contra el virus TR.

Un murmullo se extendió por el lugar, mientras todos susurraban con admiración ante dichas palabras. Severus frunció el ceño y aguzó los ojos.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Exigió, volviéndose hacia Dumbledore, que alzó las cejas con expresión sorprendida.

—¿A qué te refieres muchacho?

—No se haga el desentendido, señor —Siseó—. ¿Proyecto EVANS? ¿Está de broma?

—No entiendo…

Azotó las manos contra la mesa, sobresaltando a los demás, menos al anciano, que se mantuvo impávido ante su enojo.

—¡No puede utilizarla de este modo!

El brillo peligroso en los ojos azules no atemorizaba tanto como su expresión apacible. Todos en esa sala sabían lo que significaba y se mantuvieron al margen. Sin embargo, Severus no le quito los ojos de encima, esa estúpida mirada era la misma que había visto en su padre, siempre queriendo dominar todo a su alrededor.

—¿No? —Dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad—. Tú no puedes prohibir nada, Severus.

Apretó los puños con impotencia, reacio a dejarse llevar por las ganas de lanzarse a golpearlo, de defender lo que apreciaba con puño de acero. Se vio impotente ante las miradas de los demás, era sumamente consciente de que afuera habían Hechiceros listos para noquearlo si presentaba problemas, no tenía salida en la que no perdiera… y tampoco Lily.

—Usted lo prometió —Dijo entre dientes como último recurso—. Prometió que no le harían daño…

—Nadie le hará daño, hijo mío —Aseguró el vejete—. Tu protegida estará perfectamente bien, lo único que buscamos es su información genética. Siéntate muchacho, Regulus nos explicará mejor.

Hizo un ademán con la mano y no tuvo más opción que obedecer. Las luces se atenuaron nuevamente y Regulus continuó con su explicación.

—El proyecto EVANS es relativamente simple —Dijo, dejando de lado su nerviosismo, aunque ahora estaba menos eufórico—. Basta con aislar el gen de inmunidad al virus TR y volverlo dominante.

Severus analizó la propuesta una y otra vez, encontrando que todo estaba bien… solo necesitarían un poco de sangre de vez en cuando. O al menos eso pensó, hasta que Regulus añadió la cereza al pastel.

—Para lograr un ser perfecto, necesitaremos al proyecto Elegido.

Habían pasado exactamente dos meses desde que llegara a Hogwarts y finalmente comenzaba a sentirlo su hogar. James, Severus, Mary y Andrómeda eran las razones por las cuales podía seguir, había reforzado sus lazos con ellos y los había convertido en su motivación. Se sentía bien, a pesar de todo.

Y hablando de su mejor amigo, estaba justo frente a ella en esa inmensa sala que representaba el laboratorio. Ya tenían una rutina que seguir, dos veces por semana, iba allí para que le hiciera una serie de pruebas que, supuestamente, se le practicaban a todo el mundo. Cosa que veía extraña porque era la única que parecía ir. Charlaban sobre cosas triviales y a veces tonteaban como en los viejos tiempos. Era ciertamente lindo intentar recuperar su amistad inconclusa.

—Sev —Le llamó, el pelinegro alzó la mirada de sus habituales papeles y la fijó en ella, ahora sí que le ponía atención—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que haces aquí?

—Soy el encargado de todos los que trabajan en el laboratorio —Respondió—. Dirijo los proyectos experimentales, aunque hago los míos propios.

—¿Me enseñarías alguno?

—Uhm… bueno, eso va contra las reglas, lo lamento.

—No te preocupes —Sonrió ella, de igual manera ya los había visto todos sin que lo supiera.

—¿Por qué la repentina curiosidad?

—Me aburro —Explicó—. Eres muy callado, ya te lo he dicho.

—Siempre lo he sido —Enarcó una ceja de forma peculiar, lo que le hacía ver apuesto a su parecer—. Tú misma me lo recordabas todos los días cuando éramos pequeños ¿recuerdas?

—No has cambiado en nada —Suspiró—. Sigues igualito a cómo te dejé en aquella nave, salvo que tenías un traje de Hechicero muy guay.

—Sigo luciendo guay —Se defendió él—. Además de auténtico. Y tú tampoco has cambiado, sigues igual de parlanchina.

—Debes aceptar que si no fuera por mí, jamás hablaríamos —Refutó, cruzándose de brazos e inflando una mejilla—. Si por ti fuera…

—¡Ja! —Fue lo único que pudo responder.

Lily sonrió victoriosa y alzó la barbilla con orgullo. Severus ciñó la mirada y luego volvió a los papeles. Tamborileó los dedos en la amplia superficie y miró a su alrededor, todo era tan blanco que le cegaba. Además estaba ese tufillo a limpio, demasiado limpio.

—¿Cuántas pruebas más tienes que hacer?

El pelinegro se contuvo de bufar, algo que extrañaba cuando estaba con Lily era el silencio, aunque jamás la callaría, adoraba tener a alguien con quien charlar. La adoraba a ella, más bien.

—Esta es la última.

—¿Enserio? ¿Has terminado con lo que sea que estabas haciendo?

—En efecto. Y lo que hacía era mejorar la producción de plaquetas en tu organismo, estaba muy baja.

Severus no podía negar que estaba mintiéndole, pero una mentira que le hiciera bien a su mejor amiga lo valía. Lo que realmente hacía era inyectarle una enzima que estabilizara la actividad celular, estas tendían a reproducirse demasiado rápido por influencia del virus, lo que podría causar desordenes en su cuerpo. Mejor era no asustarla.

—¿Quieres decir que podía morir desangrada si no lo hacías?

—Poco probable, pero posible.

—Entonces ya estoy bien —Concluyó feliz—. Gracias Sev.

Una sonrisa se asomó en los delgados labios, provocando que la pelirroja sintiera un cosquilleo en el estómago. Severus pocas veces sonreía y verlo haciéndolo le emocionaba. Le hacía recordar cosas…

— "Todo residente célibe, favor de presentarse al comedor de Hufflepuff."

Lily hizo una mueca de confusión al escuchar la voz del mando central de Hogwarts, aquella que daba los avisos importantes que concernían a todo el complejo. Era la voz robotizada de una mujer mayor, que no por ser artificial dejaba de ser estricta.

—¿Célibe? —Repitió sin entender.

Severus negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie, aun sonriendo.

—Vamos —Le dijo, haciendo un ademán para que se pusiera de pie.

—¿También vas?

Él asintió. Ella le miró con asombro. Severus nunca salía de su laboratorio -salvo la vez que le fue a buscar-, por ninguna razón, así que le sorprendía ver que la acompañaría al comedor.

Los dos salieron y caminaron por los pasillos con mucha calma. Podía ver que algunas personas iban en la misma dirección, formando un grupo junto a ellos. La mayoría de los que habitaban Hogwarts eran jóvenes y tenía más probabilidades de sobrevivir a un ataque Inferi por su velocidad, no obstante, había otros que no lo eran y habían logrado llegar. Entre todos los que se dirigían al gran comedor, había algo que compartían y comprendió sin mucha dificultad el significado de célibe. Eran solteros. Sin entender mucho de lo que sucedía, entraron al comedor donde la gente se aglomeraba de forma desordenada. Todos ocupando asiento en las mesas.

—Siento dejarte —Lily volteó hacia Severus, que le hablaba sin mirarle, sus ojos fijos en la multitud—. Debo ir al frente.

—Está bien.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Lily suspiró y se abrió paso para ir también un poco más adelante. Encontró a Mary unos metros más allá, que le sonrió y le invitó a unirse a ella. Cuando dejaron de llegar personas, Severus hizo acto de presencia en una tarima que estaba segura de que no se encontraba allí antes.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Le preguntó curiosa.

—Es la ceremonia de selección —Contestó Mary animadamente.

—¿Selección a qué?

—¿Uh? ¿No te lo explicaron?

Mentalmente, Lily se recordó que debía preguntar a James más acerca de lo que sucedía en Hogwarts. Ya le había explicado acerca de del funcionamiento de cada sección y otras cosas. ¿Por qué había omitido esa ceremonia?

—No.

La respuesta de Mary fue acallada cuando tres Hechiceros subieron junto a Severus, que se mostró arisco a su presencia. El pelinegro tecleó algo en un dispositivo transparente que sacó del bolsillo de su bata blanca y una gran imagen con el logo de Hogwarts se proyectó detrás de la espalda de este.

—Cada cierto tiempo —Le susurró la chica, mirando el proceso en el que Severus seguía tecleando—. Se introduce al sistema la información genética de cada individuo soltero en Hogwarts para que este lance al hombre y a la mujer que son fuertemente compatibles y pueden procrear adecuadamente a niños con ADN limpio.

—¿Estás diciendo que…? —Musitó, aquello no sonaba nada bien.

—Sí, el sistema escoge quien será tú pareja —Concluyó Mary—. Y te casarás con esa persona al llegar a la mayoría de edad.

Justo en ese momento la pantalla mostró dos recuadros vacíos y Lily sintió el miedo recorrer su espina dorsal. ¡Aquello no podía estarle pasando! ¡No podía!

—Inicio —Anunció la voz del comando central y rostro tras rostro pasaron velocidad asombrosa.

—Tranquila —Le animó Mary al ver como perdía el color—. Solo los que son "genéticamente aprobados" son elegidos, no todos podemos procrear.

Eso pareció tranquilizarla un poco, sus hombros dejaron de estar tensos. Pero a Mary, en opuesto, se le cayeron al suelo. Su mirada se volvió opaca y prefirió mirar a la pantalla. Se preguntó que le afectaba tanto y tardó en procesarlo, la respuesta le llegó como un golpe. Mary no podía procrear. O al menos no la había elegido aún.

Se sintió un poco mal por ella, más eso no le quitó la preocupación de ser elegida… ¿Qué clase de situación era esa? ¿Estaban jugando a ser Dios o algo parecido? ¿Y si alguno de los elegidos no quisiera emparejarse?

El primer rostro en aparecer al frente fue el de un chico de impactantes ojos grises y largo cabello rubio. Nariz cincelada y rasgos finos. El nombre "Lucius Malfoy" estaba debajo de la fotografía. No estaba nada mal, superficialmente hablando, pero para tenerlo de esposo… no estaba segura. Y como si los dioses le hubieran escuchado, el rostro de la compañera de ese joven apareció y no era ella. La chica también era rubia y sus ojos eran azules, como zafiros. Sus labios formaban la forma de corazón perfecta y rosada, sus mejillas tenían un leve rubor e incluso sus cejas eran absolutamente delicadas. Narcissa Rosier* era la afortunada.

Esperaron por un momento, hasta que las dos personas subieron a la tarima y se miraron fijamente. Lucius llevaba una bata blanca parecida a la de Severus y el cabello atado con un lazo, cayendo por su hombro izquierdo. Narcissa en cambio, llevaba el mismo uniforme amarillo que ella y el cabello sujeto por un broche de una mariposa, su flequillo redondo le hacía parecer más joven de lo que posiblemente era y más inocente que una florecilla. Ambos tenían un porte altivo, aunque ella y su cuerpo menudo lo atenuaban y convertían en dulzura. Malfoy miró a Severus y asintió solemnemente, este hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza. Eso fue todo. Pero se sintió como algo mucho más profundo, no parecía ser la única en pensarlo, porque Mary suspiró melancólicamente a su lado.

—Vaya, se ha llevado a uno de los mejores —Comentó su amiga, Lily vio fugazmente como la rubia le sonreía a su nueva pareja—. Malfoy entra en la lista de los diez más deseados.

—¿Y quién la encabeza? —Quiso saber.

Mala idea.

—El Capitán, por supuesto.

La mirada marrón de la pelirroja ubicó al sujeto, estaba en la tarima junto a los otros dos de orejitas caninas en el visor. A los que había visto besándose en la bodega. El solo recuerdo le hizo estremecer.

—Así que es soltero…

—Oh, gracias a Merlín lo es.

Y eso solo podía significar una cosa…

Pasaron alrededor de doce parejas más, de todos los que estaban allí. Mary se apagaba cada vez más, como una llama. Según no salían muchas parejas, de hecho, que hubiera ese número ya era bastante. Lily comenzaba a relajarse y estar confiada, en un momento de poca lucidez imaginó que su rostro y el de James salían en aquella pantalla, eso podría ser muy soportable. Sus opciones eran él o Severus, con ninguno de los dos se quejaría… pero si ella no aparecía nunca en aquel recuadro, mucho mejor.

Sus alucinaciones sobre un James ataviado en un traje negro, esperándole en el altar, le hicieron sacudir la cabeza y sonreír. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Ella y James solo eran amigos.

—¡Eres tú!

El grito de Mary la asustó. Alzó la mirada rápidamente y era cierto, en la pantalla estaba ella. "Por favor, por favor" Rogó en silencio, las miradas de todos iban de ella a la pantalla. "Por favor…"

El nombre Hechicero P273 fue lo único que apareció. No había fotografía ni nombre, solo eso. Por un momento pensó que podría ser una avería, pero Mary no pensaba lo mismo.

—Tienes que ir, Lily.

Se levantó un poco rígida y con paso tambaleante, caminó como un robot hacia la tarima. Severus tenía la vista fija en ella y le miraba de forma extraña, una mezcla de preocupación y… ¿culpabilidad?

Se colocó al centro, observando la multitud y esperando a que el Hechicero también subiera. Pero nadie lo hizo, nadie se abrió paso en la multitud y subió. No. Los pasos de ese alguien resonaron en su oído, ya estaba en la tarima. Su mirada se topó con el visor, su propio miedo reflejado en él.

—Es un honor, señorita Evans.

"Todo menos él, todo menos él…" James asaltó su mente, queriendo aferrarse a él de alguna forma.

El hombre se inclinó levemente en señal de sumisión. Murmullos, exclamaciones y chillidos de personas llenaron el comedor. Había sido emparejada con la persona con la que menos deseaba tener algo que ver. El Capitán.

* * *

*Evolutive Answer, al español (según yo :B) Respuesta evolutiva.

*Rosier, apellido de un antepasado de Narcissa :) Checar el árbol genealógico Black para comprobar.

Antes que nada, quisiera disculparme por no publicar tan seguido xD lo haré cuando salga de vacaciones y tenga tiempo para todo ;o; crecer es duro, créanme. En fin, ¿enserio no tienen ni idea de quien es el Capitán? xD Bueno, es algo enredado y complicado pero ;w; así me gustan las cosas(?) Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, mil disculpas. No tengo Beta 3: así que no está chequeado, aunque lo hago y soy una maniática, se me escapan algunas cosas.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios :) son una fuente de inspiración y el pago a este hobbie que me divierte en demasía. Un saludo a todos y mis mejores deseos ^o^ que estén disfrutando de sus vacaciones al máximo.

Neki.


	10. Principio

**Capítulo X, Principio**

Se apartó de aquella persona paso a paso, lentamente. No, ella no deseaba unirse a ese hombre, jamás, sobre su cadáver. Miró hacia la gente, que les miraba a su vez con el aliento contenido. Deseaba que James emergiera de la multitud, estando en contra de aquello, que llegara a salvarla.

Pero eso nunca ocurrió.

—Lily… —Musitó Severus cuando chocó contra él. Al girar le tomó de los hombros y la miró con gravedad—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No.

—¿Te sientes mal?

—No.

—¿No qué? —Insistió preocupado.

—No quiero… —Balbuceó ella. Miró hacia el Capitán, que estaba rígido en su lugar—. No quiero que… que él…

Severus entendió el mensaje y miró al otro con una petición implícita en los ojos, este aspiró profundamente y asintió. Bajó de la tarima y se retiró en completo silencio, sus dos comandantes flanqueándole el paso. El comando anunció que la ceremonia había concluido y que podían volver a sus actividades, las personas se dispersaron poco a poco sin dejar de murmullar cosas entre sí. Snape pasó un brazo por su espalda y la empujó con suavidad para ir a su habitación. Durante el camino estuvieron en silencio, pero, una vez cerrada la puerta, él hizo que le mirara.

—Escucha Lily —Dijo en tono suave pero serio—. Las decisiones que toma el sistema son irrevocables… no puedes negarte a acatarlas.

Lily le miró con horror.

—Pero… —Jadeó, su voz era apenas un susurro quebrado—. Tengo derecho a elegir…

—Me temo que los derechos se han quedado enterrados con la era antigua —Respondió Severus—. Eso lo supe desde que fui reclutado.

—No es justo —Reprochó Lily con rencor—. No es justo.

—Lo sé, entiendo como…

—No, tú no sabes lo que se siente —Espetó Lily, medio histérica—. Los estúpidos Hechiceros son los privilegiados ¡Siempre lo han sido!

La forma furiosa en la que miraba al ojinegro, como si le culpara, hizo que él borrara su expresión comprensiva y la reemplazara por una de piedra. Todo sentimiento se borró de su faz y sus ojos parecían tan vacíos como dos pozos profundos y negros.

—¿Qué no sé lo que se siente? —Replicó de forma calmada pero dura—. Me separaron de mi familia a los once años, Lily. Me obligaron a dejar mi hogar para enclaustrarme en este estúpido lugar y acoplarme si o si a sus reglas —Para acentuar sus palabras, hizo un ademán, abarcando todo a su alrededor. Sus ojos mostraban el desprecio que sentía por Hogwarts—. Fui sometido a diversos experimentos y pruebas dolorosas, entrenamientos horrendos —Se acercó de forma peligrosa, atravesándole con su mirada penetrante. Era tan filosa que Lily se estremeció en un dolor que no era físico—. Tú llevas aquí dos meses, pero yo llevo cinco años ¡No me digas que no sé lo que siente!

La pelirroja le sostuvo la mirada por unos instantes y luego el horror volvió. Más que por su regaño, por lo que sus palabras significaban... ¿De qué se estaba quejando? Severus estaba en una situación peor a la suya. Había perdido a su familia también, le había tocado ser parte de los hechiceros y obedecer... También corría el riesgo de ser casado con alguien extraño. ¿Qué clase de vida era esa? Al menos ella podía decir que había vivido bien hasta esa edad, pero él…

—Lo siento —Soltó, llevándose las manos al rostro y cubriéndolo con estas—. Es sólo que no quiero casarme con él.

El movimiento de sus hombros y el sonidito de sus leves gimoteos bajaron las defensas de Severus, que enseguida suavizó los rasgos y pareció sentirse mal de lo que había hecho.

—No lo harás aún, tranquila —Intentó calmarle, atrayéndola hacia él y abrazándola con suavidad—. Aún falta…

—Pronto cumpliré diecisiete, Sev —Respondió desde su pecho, donde había enterrado la cara—. No falta mucho.

—Está estipulado que es conveniente que las mujeres se embaracen hasta los diecinueve, aún te queda tiempo, no te des por vencida.

Eso no ayudaba mucho si era sincera, aunque apreciaba la intención de Severus. Suspiró, calmándose a sí misma y recordándose que siempre podría tirarse del último piso. Una idea le iluminó repentinamente, tanto como un golpe en la cara.

—¡Reclámame! —Exclamó, separándose lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—¡Reclámame! ¡Reclámame como tuya!

Severus le miró con los ojos bien abiertos y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, algo muy inusual en él. Su mirada era tan intensa como confusa y Lily terminó por sonrojarse también. Estaba proponiendo que se casaría con él y se unirían si llegaba a suceder, lo cual era un poco vergonzoso ahora que lo pensaba.

—Lily...

—Por favor, Sev —Imploró—. No quiero ser la esposa estirada del capitán. Yo ni siquiera me había planteado casarme en algún momento.

—Pero lo que pides no es posible, incluso si lo hago no es válido.

—Podrías decir que ya me tomaste —Sugirió, bajando la mirada. Estaba roja hasta la raíz del cabello y su cabeza parecía un tomate—. Ya sabes... una mentirilla blanca que luego dejaría de serlo.

El chico trago en seco, sintiendo que de pronto aumentaba la temperatura. Se alejó un paso de ella, aunque no retiró las manos de sus hombros. Se notaba nervioso, quizá le había tomado con las defensas bajas. Ella también se sentía extraña de alguna manera.

—Nuestros ADN's no son compatibles —Murmuró, tratando de alejar el tema.

—¿Eso importa? Puedo concebir y seguramente tu ADN si es compatible, sólo que el de ese sujeto tiene mayor relevancia.

—Su ADN es casi perfecto —Refutó—. El mío no sirve…

Lily suspiró, desanimada.

—Sev, mejor dime que no quieres hacerlo y ya, deja de buscar excusas.

—No es eso Lily —Aseguró, mirándole a los ojos con seriedad—. Eres preciosa, enserio, y... me gustas —Masculló, Lily sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, aunque no tanto como alguna otra vez—. Desde qué somos niños ha sido así... Pero temo que puedan hacerte algo, no quiero que te lastimen...

La abrazó y enterró la cara en el espacio de su cuello, Lily puso las manos en su pecho y apretó la tela de la ropa levemente. El aliento cálido de Severus golpeaba su piel y le hacía estremecer, sus fuertes brazos ahora le parecían un refugio perfecto ¿Desde cuándo Severus era tan… apasionado? Ahora que lo notaba…

—Hogwarts no es tan seguro y confiable como parece —Susurró el ojinegro cerca de su oído—. Pueden estar vigilándonos ahora mismo.

Entonces, como si le cayera un balde de agua helada, comprendió que lo que Severus trataba de aparentar era que le susurraba cosas lindas, en lugar de secretos confidenciales. Se esforzó por no componer una mueca de disgusto y se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas. Muy astuto... y además actuaba bien el muy condenado, por poco y se lo creía. Desgraciado.

—A las personas que no obedecen al sistema las erradican, por eso ha habido tantas bajas —Siguió Snape—. Lo hacen parecer como ataques para disimular. Inclusive hay laboratorios que nadie conoce, hasta yo que soy de alto rango. Hay un hombre que dirige el complejo de forma anónima, el capitán solo es la fachada, la marioneta. Él no es el que hace los movimientos, esto no es obra suya. En dado caso, que no estés enamorada de él, sí que es obra mía.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Dijo ella entre dientes y moviendo los labios imperceptiblemente.

—Tendría que haberte inyectado la hormona que desencadena el efecto Hipocampo… pero no lo hice. Si lo hubiera hecho, ahora estarías de la mano muy melosa con ese idiota. Por eso te ha estado acosando, su comportamiento está influenciado por ella, no mirará a otra persona que no seas tú. Al menos quise darte una oportunidad…

—Sev... —Susurro ella, aferrándose a él con fuerza y actuando como si le hubiera dicho que la amaba. Aunque, entre líneas, lo había hecho. ¡Quería protegerla! ¡Incluso si eso le metía en problemas! ¡Le había salvado de un destino miserable!—. Eres tan lindo.

El otro casi se ahoga de la impresión, aunque lo disimuló muy bien carraspeando. Lily suprimió una risita y descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro, suspirando de forma natural.

—Gracias por protegerme —Le susurró.

—Eres lo único que tengo Lily... —Le dijo en tono normal y luego bajo la voz nuevamente, la seriedad entintó sus palabras—. De verdad, eres todo lo que me queda en el mundo y no quiero perderte.

Lily sonrió y beso su mejilla con suave cariño.

—Te quiero, Sev —Le dijo sinceramente—. Y enserio preferiría casarme contigo.

—Y yo contigo Lily —Sonrió tenuemente.

—Entonces —Suspiró, al tiempo que se separaban—. Qué no se atreva a tocarme… sino le pateare el trasero.

Snape enarcó una ceja y sonrió en parte divertido, en parte aliviado. Bueno, Lily sí que era capaz de eso... Y de mucho más.

Padfoot y Moony, tenían un secreto. Este era el motivo de la tensión entre ellos y por el cual siempre estaban juntos. Nadie, más que ellos, lo sabía. Y nadie podía imaginarlo en realidad.

Remus John Lupin, primer comandante de Hogwarts, era el resultado del prototipo Wolf, el cual proponía implantar características animales en los humanos para mejorar sus habilidades y destrezas. Tenía un sorprendente olfato, una excelente visión y una fuerza sobrehumana… pero había algo mal en él. Los lobos siempre habían sido libres y poderosos, territoriales y dominantes. Esas características fueron las que heredó.

Durante su juventud el chico había sido rebelde, incontrolable, con una furia que le superaba a sí mismo; los científicos concluyeron que podría ser peligroso para la sociedad y buscaron la forma de inhibir su poder, cosa nada fácil. Moony, como lo conocían sus cercanos, sufría episodios donde no podía controlarse y era aislado en una cámara especial, diseñada específicamente para él, una vez al mes. Sin embargo, su actitud en días normales era tan pacífica que podría dudarse en mandarlo a batalla.

Por otro lado, Padfoot, realmente llamado Sirius Orion Black, era la versión mejorada de Moony, el prototipo Can. Poseía genes caninos, por lo cual tenía las mismas habilidades de Moony pero, a diferencia de este, era tan dócil y domesticable como un perrito. La personalidad de Padfoot era traviesa por naturaleza, inquieta y en cierto modo adorable. Pero en batalla, era tan funcional que había sido nombrado segundo comandante de Hogwarts.

Durante su primera ceremonia de selección, el sistema arrojó un resultado desconcertante y extraño, que hizo que los científicos reiniciaran el sistema. Sus ADN eran altamente compatibles y estaban emparejados. Pero la reproducción no era posible entre dos sujetos del mismo sexo.

Una de las consecuencias de la selección es que, una vez que dos individuos se reconocen mediante contacto visual, es prácticamente imposible que cambien de pareja. A esto se le conoce como el efecto Hipocampo, tomado de la especie del mismo nombre, que tienen una sola pareja en toda su vida.

Moony y Padfoot eran pareja, pero nunca se habían tocado más allá del límite normal, y la tensión que eso provocaba les afectaba sobremanera. El estrés de la contención del afecto solía provocar conflicto entre ellos y discusiones frecuentes. Por eso entendían perfectamente al Capitán, quien estaba rendido a los pies de su pareja elegida, Lily Evans, la cual no le hacía ni una pisca de caso.

—¡Maldita sea! —Blasfemó su superior, pateando la pared y provocando una abolladura en ella. Sus ojos rojos centelleaban con ira contenida.

—Tranquilo —Intentó Remus, posando una mano en su hombro. Ante el solo toque sintió la tensión y decidió retirarla, por su propia salud—. Podrás hablar con ella mañana.

—Lo dudo —Opinó Sirius con ojos alegres—. Esa leona se nota muy fiera y Snape parece un perro faldero a su lado, seguro intentará todo para evitar que te acerques.

Remus le fulminó con la mirada, si no iba a ayudar mejor que no empeorara las cosas. El otro se estaba hundiendo en el fango y este no parecía estar dispuesto a más que terminar de sumergirlo. La advertencia llegó fuerte y clara a Sirius, que se encogió de hombros un poco apenado. Esa situación le divertía en realidad, ya que todas las mujeres caerían a los pies de su superior, excepto esa.

—Será mía —Dijo el Capitán a nadie, mirando a la pared abollada. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y luego lo miraron a él—. Juro que será mía, quiera o no.

La preocupación se plasmó en ambas miradas, Sirius y Remus temieron por lo que el Capitán pudiera hacer. Ese no era su estado normal y, mientras no lograran devolverlo a él, no podrían controlarlo.

Cuando la noche cayó, la libertad se hizo presente. Caminar por los pasillos hacia la habitación de Lily se hacía cada vez más necesario, estar tan cerca de ella le hacía sentir en un tiovivo. En ese momento ni se esforzó por recordar algo de lo que sucedió en el día, solo se enfundó en un traje de Hechicero y corrió a su encuentro con el visor puesto. Quería darle una sorpresa.

Solo dio un toquecito y esperó, la puerta se abrió unos momentos después, todo estaba en completa oscuridad. Apenas y pudo divisar a Lily en la penumbra, estaba completamente rígida frente a él, por lo que se inclinó hacia ella.

—Hola —Le saludó, la voz distorsionada le sonó extraña. A Lily en cambio, pareció asustarla, porque dio un brinco y se alejó de él con premura.

La miró extrañado por esa reacción, entonces notó que la pelirroja temblaba y se agazapaba en ella misma, lo cual era demasiado extraño. Alzó una mano para llevarla a su nuca, pero ni siquiera había llegado y ella se cubrió con las manos, en un acto de protección.

—No —Le escuchó jadear, preocupándole.

Apretó el botón y se introdujo a la habitación, la puerta se cerró detrás de sí justo en el momento exacto en el que otro Hechicero, haciendo rondas, pasó frente a ella.

El aire le faltaba, sentía miedo, mucho miedo. No lo había sentido en esa intensidad desde que huyera de los Inferi meses atrás y hasta dolía. Si el Capitán había ido por ella, lo había hecho en un momento muy ventajoso, no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo aún, menos a esa hora, cuando estaba esperando con todas sus ansias a James. Entre la abertura de sus brazos vio que este llevaba la mano a su nuca y el visor pareció plegarse, no podía ver bien su rostro… ni quería hacerlo en realidad.

—¿Lily? —La voz de James le acarició como suave algodón, aliviando sus temblores—. ¿Lily, sucede algo malo? ¿Estás bien?

Se irguió y bajó sus manos poco a poco. Efectivamente, el rostro de James, lleno de preocupación bajo la luz de las esporas brillante, se hallaba frente a ella.

—¿James? —Preguntó, solo para estar segura.

—¿Sí?

Soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y James pareció relajarse también. Sin embargo, no le dejó hacerlo por completo, porque se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a golpearle con los puños.

—¡Tú! ¡Idiota! —Gruñó—. ¡Tremendo susto me has metido! ¡Casi se me sale el alma y se me para el corazón!

—¡Ah! ¡Espera, Lily! —Exclamó exaltado, más solo logró recibir un golpe en la mejilla—. ¡Eso duele!

—¡Te lo mereces! ¡¿Qué demonios haces vestido de esa forma?!

Paró de golpearlo y James realmente no se molestó en seguir quejándose, solo sonrió.

—¡Ah! ¡Quería darte una sorpresa!

—Pues vaya que me sorprendiste —Masculló—. Casi me matas…

—¿Recuerdas que la otra noche dijiste que querías saber que se sentía estar enfundada en un traje siempre? ¡Pues mira! —Alzó un traje más, que llevaba colgado en el brazo y que ella no había notado para nada—. He cogido estos antes de venir, pensé que te encantaría —Se detuvo a mirar su reacción pero ella solo miró con desagrado los trajes. La situación no le permitía estar feliz y no podía evitarlo… sentía cierto enojo hacia él por no haberla defendido en la ceremonia, por no haber llegado a tiempo para salvarla… pero estaba allí, con dos trajes de Hechicero—. Creo que no te ha gustado mucho la sorpresa.

En definitiva no, no le gustaba nada. Quería pisotear esos trajes, quemarlos y bailar alrededor del fuego cantando alguna melodía histérica y macabra sobre Capitanes que se perdían en el fin del mundo. Pero la cara decepcionada de James no le dejó pronunciar alguno de esos pensamientos.

—Es solo… que ya he tenido suficiente de Hechiceros por un día.

La miró confundido ¿Realmente no lo sabía? ¿No había estado allí? Su mirada siempre parecía ser sincera, quizá…

—Trae acá —Le arrebató el traje con un poco de brusquedad—. Iré a cambiarme.

James sonrió ampliamente, como un niño, y asintió; ella se dirigió al baño. En cuando la puerta se cerró, se apoyó en ella y suspiró. Enserio parecía no saberlo. Y mientras se enfundaba en ese desagradable traje, no logró encontrar la mejor forma de decírselo, que estaba comprometida –o algo parecido-… con el Capitán.

Fue consciente de que el traje se sentía como una segunda piel –más bien como no llevar nada encima- hasta que salió para que él la viera. Se sintió desnuda. No obstante, se quedó embobada al verlo sobre la cama. El traje se amoldaba a todo resquicio de su cuerpo, sus músculos, todo se marcaba perfectamente. Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo ganas de llorar. ¿Qué era ese nudo que sentía en la garganta? De solo pensar que su tiempo con James se acababa se apretaba más y más. La esperanza estaba muriendo.

Todo estaba tan silencioso y apacible en la habitación de Lily, le encantaba estar allí, porque era como estar en casa. Sintió un extraño cosquilleo en la piel, seguido de un escalofrío y volteó hacia la izquierda, encontrándose con la mirada de Lily sobre él.

Perdió el aliento casi al instante, la luz violácea de las esporas era lo suficientemente fuerte para iluminar por completo su figura. Cada forma de su pequeño cuerpo parecía delineada por los dioses, cada cosa estaba perfectamente colocada en su lugar… y ese traje sí que le hacía justicia. Sus piernas eran cortas aunque proporcionales y toda ella, a pesar de verse tonificada, daba la sensación de ser extremadamente suave, esponjosa. Pasó saliva dificultosamente, mientras le recorría de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose a sus ojos, que se veían extrañamente desolados. Esa mirada le confundió, no encajaba en el bello rostro.

—¿Y bien? —Dijo ella tímidamente, acariciándose el brazo derecho con la mano izquierda y cruzando los pies.

Asintió, renovando el rubor de sus mejillas. No, no eran solo sus mejillas, toda su cara ardía.

—Te ves… muy bien…

—¿No me veo gorda?

Enarcó una ceja, sentándose al filo de la cama. ¿Estaba bromeando? ¿Con ese cuerpo quien se vería gorda? Si la sola visión le estaba comiendo por dentro, era tan sexy.

—Como una ballena.

—¡Oye! —Reprochó.

—Es broma, Lily —Sonrió—. Te ves hermosa.

Esta vez fue ella quien se sonrojo, y miró hacia abajo en un gesto avergonzado.

—¿Enserio?

—¿Crees que te mentiría?

Le dedicó una sonrisa marca Potter, sincera y que intentaba comunicar todo lo que sentía en ese momento. La sensación de hormigueo en la piel, las mariposas sacudiendo las alas salvajemente en su estómago, su interior abrasando por tenerla cerca. Lily le miró con ojos rebosantes de inocencia y de tristeza, luego desvió la mirada.

—¿Entonces… qué haremos ahora que tenemos los trajes puestos?

James pensó que quizá estaba avergonzada y decidió pasarlo por alto, por esa vez.

—¿Te apetece dar una vuelta por Gry…?

—¡No! —Exclamó Lily repentinamente nerviosa, su mirada alterada le confundía aún más—. No… mejor… mejor quedémonos aquí ¿sí?

Asintió y ella suspiró aliviada. Arrugó las cejas con sospecha. Lily se sentó en la cama, lo cual solo significaba una sola cosa ¡Historia! Se lanzó a la cama, a su lado, en su lugar habitual. Escuchar a Lily narrar era lo que más disfrutaba y se moría de ganas por hacerlo. Pero Lily se quedó sentada, sin recostarse como normalmente lo hacía, y miró a la nada. Podría haber estado recordando algo triste, por lo que optó por no molestarle.

No obstante, los minutos pasaron lentos y silenciosos, llenados solo por el sonido de sus respiraciones y de un suspiro ocasional. Estos fueron armando uno a uno lo que pareció una eternidad, pero solo fue una hora. Una hora sin decir nada.

Lily se notaba extraña, taciturna. Sus ojos estaban distantes, como en otro lugar muy lejos de allí. Su expresión no estaba triste, no estaba molesta, estaba perdida. Iba a levantarse para mirarla de frente, cuando ella se dejó caer hacia atrás, quedando a su lado. La miró, tenía los ojos cerrados y las cejas levemente fruncidas. Estaba preciosa, como un retrato realista. Se quedó así, apreciando cada fina facción, y engolosinándose de ella tanto como fuera posible.

Ella entreabrió los ojos y le miró a través de las largas cortinas de sus pestañas. Se estaba quedando dormida.

—Deja de mirarme —Susurró adormecida—. Me pones nerviosa.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó, encogiéndose de hombros, aunque realmente no lo sentía—. Es inevitable.

—Inevitable —Repitió ella, removiéndose somnolienta—. ¿Por qué?

Sus ojos terminaron por cerrarse y su respiración se acompasó. Le observó con ternura, sonriendo un poco tontamente.

—Porque eres hermosa. —La escuchó balbucear algo, más no entendió ni jota. Dejó escapar una risa leve, no imaginaba la cara que tendría puesta pero no le importaba, se sentía demasiado bien. Acercó una mano cuidadosamente a su rostro y retiró un mechón inoportuno que se deslizaba sobre su mejilla, cuidando de no rozar su piel demasiado—. ¿Lily?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Estás dormida?

—No —Suspiró.

Se inclinó y se aproximó hacia ella, embelesado por su belleza, era simple y común, pero fascinante a la vez. Se apoyó en sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, rozando sus labios de forma etérea, sintiendo su aliento sobre los suyos. No sabía si estaría bien hacerlo, por más que se moría de ganas de eliminar el poco espacio que quedaba. Azuzada quizá por el hecho de que lo tenía encima, ella entreabrió los ojos, mirando directamente hacia los de él, los vio unirse en un solo. Era como un cíclope de un lindo ojo color marrón, que le provocaba un ataque de latidos desbocados. Ella parpadeó y pudo sentir la leve brisa que provocaron sus pestañas con tal acción. Lily no se quejó, no se alejó, ni siquiera se movió. Y él lo tomó como una buena señal.

Atacó los tan ansiados labios rojizos, tomándose su tiempo en entreabrirlos y saborearlos. Lily cedió y le dio el dominio completo, quizá por su aletargamiento o por deseo propio, no podría saberlo y no quería, solo quería concentrarse en ese beso. Su primer beso.

* * *

Antes que cualquier cosa, una disculpa sincera u.u y una mala noticia.

No tendré vacaciones (la depresión me está matando xD), he comenzado mi servicio social y un nuevo empleo, aparte de la escuela así que tendré poquito tiempo :( pero prometo terminar esta historia. Y también una que tengo por allí inconclusa ;-; (mala persona). Y un pequeño proyecto que tengo con mi linda amiga Liiziie_Black_Lupiin :3 pero supongo que serán mis últimas historias u.u. Pero no los apurare D: aún tendré algo de tiempo, supongo. Solo tenganme paciencia T-T, yo los quiero mucho.

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios :3 y los nuevos lectores. Espero realmente llenar un huequito en sus tiempos ocupados y alegrarles o algo así. Aunque si esperan una historia con un final feliz, no lo será tanto Dx y lo lamento. Ya he decidido el final de la historia y ¡bam! xD es muy distinto a lo que yo esperaba.

Reitero, los quiero mucho :) Espero leerles pronto. ¡Un beso!


End file.
